Fang's and claws
by Wolvenstrom
Summary: Ranma/Gold Digger. Ranma thought it was bad enough to act like a cat. To him, this is much worse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma half is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Gold Digger is the creation of Fred Perry and property of Antarctic express. I do now in any way have any legal claim over these series.

I'd also like to thank 'Nysk' for beta reading this chapter.

Fangs and Claws

* * *

March 3rd. 1988

"So where did he say they were heading this time?" Asked a brown haired woman.

"Gifu I think. Happosai wants to try and spy on the foreign tourist women when they're bathing." Came the reply of her Kimono clad friend.

With their husbands forced on a trip for a while thanks to their perverted gnome of a master, Kimiko Tendo and Nodoka Saotome thought it a good idea to catch up on old times. They'd been friends since childhood. In fact it was Kimiko who introduced Genma to Nodoka at their wedding.

Elsewhere in the room Kimiko's three children were in the middle of activities more interesting to children rather than simply talking like the older women. Kasumi was sitting in the middle of the floor with her two year old sister Nabiki trying to get her to play a proper game with her toys but failing miserably since the younger girl had not yet grasped the concept of structured playing as of yet.

Sitting, or rather laying in the child carrier next to her mother was the recently born Akane Tendo who was quite happy to lay there and watch her sisters enjoy themselves since she also had not yet grasped on how to entertain herself and so she did so by simply watching what was going on around her much as any child her age might.

"Isn't she just a little darling?" Nodoka gushed. "I don't think I've ever seen a child so quiet at that age."

"I can't believe it either." Kimiko gestured at the other two children at play "Those two might look well behaved now but they ate like boys back then. Speaking of which, how has Ranma been? No trouble I hope." Kimiko said as she motioned to the small bundle latched onto the part where Nodoka's Kimono was open.

"*Sigh* What you said about the girls is pretty accurate. I swear he simply won't stop eating! I've had to go out and buy powdered milk because he drains me every time and still wants more." She said as the tiny mouth detached itself from her breast and started whimpering. Nodoka sighed before shifting her kimono and bra so that the other breast was now exposed, upon which Ranma latched onto and eagerly began once again feeding.

"Wow! You weren't joking." Said Kimiko as she reached down for Akane who had started whimpering from hunger herself.

"No. I swear it's like taking care of a...OW...OW...OW...OW!" Said Nodoka as she jolted up from the couch with her face etched in obvious pain.

"Are you okay?" Said Kimiko as she stood up to check if her friend was alright**. **Kasumi and Nabiki both looked at their auntie for a second before turning back to their playing. Akane though chose to keep watching her.

"Yes *OW* Ranma just bit me is all." She explained as she moved the tiny head away from herself revealing two tiny marks upon her breast that looked like blunt animal teeth.

Kimiko's eyes widened in shock before settling on the little boy whose mouth she could see contained two small fang-like teeth.

"Wha? How? Babies only a few months old aren't supposed to be teething of all things." Said a slightly stupefied Kimiko Tendo.

Nodoka just gave her a small tired smile before lifting Ranma over her shoulder and patting the infants back gently to burp him. She then began moving as to leave the room with the now sleepy Ranma in her arms.

"I guess he's just maturing faster than most. I have to put him to bed okay?" After seeing the nod from her friend she headed up to her and her husband's room where at the foot of the western style bed was a white crib with a cat motif mobile dangling over it.

She gently lowered the now sleeping bundle into crib. Watching the baby for a few moments to make sure he was completely asleep. She absentmindedly ran a finger gently down his cheek.

"Ranma." She said gently and quietly. "We are all that is left my son…"

* * *

17 Years Later

*RANMA NO BAKA*

The sound of something extremely heavy was heard impacting something and passers by were treated to the sight of a red blur exploding through the roof of the Tendo dojo and into the sky towards the waning afternoon sun.

"Mmm Ranma must have upset Akane again." Said one onlooker before continuing on his way.

The aqua transsexual martial artist attained the apex of his flight as he reached the border of Nerima causing him to crash somewhere in the Juuban district. He was quite fortunate for a soft landing this time as he crashed into a canal with a mighty splash.

"Damn Tomboy." Said the irritated red head as she leaped out of the water and onto the grass along the street. Lifting her shirt over her head to wring it out and unconsciously shaking herself like a wet animal. Her male mind ignoring the fact she was giving a guy passing on a bike on the other side of the canal a free show. That is until he crashed into a lamp post with a stupid grin on his face.

"What the hell was her problem anyway? All I did was say that her gorilla strength came in handy for breaking those bricks." Ten years on the road hadn't exactly given her a lot of tact.

She moved to head back to the dojo when a familiar voice called out behind her.

"Ranko dear."

Her face gained a look of horror for a passing moment before she spun around on her heel with the brightest and most welcoming look a girl could ever have.

"Auntie Nodoka. How nice to see you. What are you doing here?" She asked with her uber cute smile.

"Well you are right in front of my house dear." Said the voice with a hint of smugness and amusement.

The girl opened her eyes and saw that the woman was actually standing in front of a gate that led to a rather large looking house which directly faced the small canal which the girl had recently plunged into.

The girl pulled the back of her pigtail in embarrassment while laughing nervously as Nodoka noticed the soaking state of the girls clothing.

"Oh my. Ranko you didn't fall into the canal did you?" The older woman said in a worried tone.

"Well...sorta." Said Ranma not really betting that her mom would believe it

"How on earth did you do that?" Nodoka asked with a slight shake of her head "Oh well, only one thing to do about it dear. You will have to come in then. I was planning to visit the dojo but first you need a change of clothing and a warm bath." Said the woman in a tone that dared her to argue.

Ranma would not have argued anyway as she had all but frozen at the word bath.

* * *

"There now. Feel better?" Asked his mother happily.

"Oh yeah. Much" She replied flatly under her breath as she nodded. 'Thank Kami she didn't walk in on me in the bath'. She thought as she idly rubbed her neck.

She could have passed for her mother's clone. Well except for the woman's pointed ears, auburn hair and that she was taller than any other woman she'd ever met. The design of the Kimono was exactly the same as the one Nodoka was wearing, a dark blue with a light blue floral pattern over it with a deep red almost brown sash to tie it. She was also shifting about slightly because of the bra that Nodoka had from one of their many shopping trips. It was a good fit and she liked the feeling of not having her large and heavy assets hanging loosely on her chest, though she'd never be caught dead wearing one if she wasn't forced nor admit to liking the way it felt! No way. She also did manage to use amaguriken speed to switch out those disturbingly lacy panties for her now dry boxers, which Nodoka still disapproved of her wearing, without her mother noticing.

"Good now we can head over to the dojo and see if we can catch my family. It is vital I speak to Ranma before tonight." She said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Oh I don't know about that auntie. Ranma and Genma went on a training trip today and they won't be back for a while." Said the girl as she repeated the standard excuse for dodging her mother. Though she was curious as to why her mother needed to talk to her regular self before tonight.

"Really..." Said the older redhead in a tone that Ranma was not familiar with. Suspicious. "Because I phoned up the dojo yesterday and Kasumi said that both Ranma and Genma had left that day. Why is it you say they left today when Kasumi said they left yesterday?" The woman said with an eyebrow raised.

'Uh oh' Thought Ranma. Kasumi had tried to tell him something yesterday but he'd been to busy dodging pig-boys umbrella to hear.

"Well...um...You see." 'Damn it. Where's Nabiki when I need her?' Thought the girl who looked seconds away from a breakdown.

"As I thought, you are lying to me young lady." Nodoka's firm was tone and was clear that she wanted nothing but the truth.

"No I..." She was cut off as the look upon Nodoka's face now matched that of her tone. 'Don't speak' it Said.

"I was starting to get suspicious. I visit that dojo far too frequently for my husband and son to go on as many trips as you all say they do. In fact they always seem to have just left on these so called training trips on the days I come around and are always back before my next visit only to leave again before my next visit. No sufficiently skilled martial artist would go away to train for only a handful of days."

This was bad. Really bad. If his mom figured out his secret then his neck could kiss his shoulders goodbye.

"I don't want to hear another peep out of you young lady. We are going to the Tendo's and I am going to get my answer right from my son's mouth." She said as she motioned for the door.

Unable to make eye contact Ranma just lowered her head as she shuffled towards the door before she was tapped in the legs by the wrapped bundle hiding the Saotome family katana.

"Straighten yourself up and walk properly. You'll wear out the soles of those shoes walking like that." The woman said in a commanding tone.

A spring in her step later and she was out the door and towards both the dojo and her imminent demise.

* * *

Back at the Tendo dojo a very typical scene was taking place. With the old master away on an exotic panty hunting expedition his hosts, and even more so his two long suffering students, could relax. Genma and his old friend Soun were playing Shogi, both trying to outdo the other in not so much as skill as cheating.

Kasumi was out in the yard hanging up clothing. She was humming a happy tune in rhythm with the small bird that had taken to sitting on her shoulder.

Nabiki was at the table munching on a cookie while watching one of her TV dramas. Hey she can't be money grubbing and scheming 'all' the time.

Akane was doing something a little more interesting. She was sitting at the table but she had out a bottle of wax and was going over her 'Pervert Pulverizer H-Series Mallet™' which had a few scuff marks from where she hit Ranma exceptionally hard earlier today and thus setting off the chain of events that were about to take place.

"You know if you keep hitting Ranma like that that 'very expensive' mallet is going to break." Said Nabiki with emphasis on the cost of said item.

"Mmph. Well if that idiot would stop being so stupid then maybe I wouldn't have to hit him so hard!" The girl said indignantly. "Call me a Gorilla. Honestly…" she trailed off mumbling

"Might as well tell him to stop breathing." Came her sisters sarcastic reply.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"I'll get it." Said Kasumi from outside. She moved back through the house to get to the front gate. Seconds later they heard the deliberately loud exclamation of "Oh hello 'auntie Saotome' how are you? Is that Ranko-Chan with you auntie?"

*Splash*

Genma was once again pandafied and playing with a beach ball in a most innocent manner.

"Ranma's with her?" Nabiki smirked as she brought out her ever ready camera which she kept on hand for just such occasions. If Ranma-Chan was with her mother that probably meant that she'd already 'dolled' up. If she got a picture of that she'd have those horn dogs at Furinkan lining up around the block for pictures.

She wasn't disappointed when Nodoka came in with Ranma-Chan right behind her looking like her shrunken clone. Nabiki's mind was already considering how she could get both of the stunning kimono clad ladies in the shot.

"Good afternoon Nodoka." Said Soun as he stood up to greet his guest, his face showing none of his disappointment at not being able to finish his game.

"Good afternoon Soun. As well to you girls." She said politely.

"Wow. I can't believe that you were able to get Ranko into a kimono Auntie." She said in a false sweet voice. "Would you mind if I took a picture? Her friends at school wouldn't believe it otherwise."

Ranma paled while Nodoka smiled "Why of course dear. Just be sure I get a copy of it Nabiki dear."

"Why of course auntie." Nabiki smirked a little and pulled out her camera. A click of the shutter later and she had the near identical beauties on memory. Ranmas embarrassed expression only added to the cuteness factor which made the difference of how the copies sold. The smile would make it sell in the hundreds rather than dozens. Half likely coming from the Kuno's alone. One to drool over and the other to use as target practice.

"Thank you auntie." She said sincerely.

"You are welcome Nabiki dear." She said. "Now I must get right to the point. Where are my son and husband? It is of vital importance that I speak to Ranma today" She said calmly.

"I already told you Auntie, they've gone on a training trip and won't be back for a while." Kasumi said in her normally happy tone.

Nodoka looked at her neutrally for a few seconds before repeating herself. This time at Akane.

"Where are my son and husband Akane?" She repeated in the same neutral tone.

Akane really didn't know what to do. This woman was like a surrogate mother to her and as far back as she could remember trying to lie to her mother was like trying to make Kasumi cry. You just didn't do it.

She couldn't even look the Saotome Matriarch in the eye when she swallowed her guilt. "There away on a training trip auntie." Kami that felt awful.

Nodoka's calm stare didn't help much. She just wanted to shrivel up right there under the weight of those accusing eyes.

Nodoka leveled her gaze on the entire Tendo family. As piercing as a cats stare they all felt themselves drawn into her eyes and unable to look away.

A voice filled their world and though it was but a whisper it felt all encompassing.

"I know you are lying."

These words helped to shock them back to reality. Their almost slack expressions from being drawn into her eyes were replaced by surprised ones.

"HA ha ha Don't be silly Nodoka. They left on the trip just yesterday is all. Right Kasumi?" Soun laughed nervously while discreetly prompting his oldest daughter into action.

Before she could even open her mouth Nodoka cut her off.

"Really? That's interesting considering that Ranko-Chan here told me that they left today." She said firmly.

Akane managed to sneak a glare at the girl as if to say 'Way to go Baka'. A look that Ranma knew promised a bashing later.

"Now don't start blaming Ranko, Akane. With all the times I have visited only to find them on yet another training trip has lead me to believe that they are not training but rather avoiding me. They have something that they do not wish to tell me or do not want me to see don't they?" The firm commanding tone washed over them leaving no room for argument or falsity.

She spoke again.

"They never left the house did they? They are still here."

The Tendo's and disguised Saotome's were all grasping for straws. They honestly didn't know what to do.

"Yes auntie they're still here." Came the quiet reply of the younger red-head.

Okay when they meant they didn't know what to do they weren't even considering telling the truth. That's just crazy!

The woman turned to look at the smaller redhead. Ranma wanted nothing more than to run and hide at the moment.

"Then where are they Ranko? Surely after a decade apart my family would want to see me?" Said the older woman in a tone that was more saddened than firm.

"Well you see..." She stopped and looked round the table. Akane looked ready to mallet her (no surprise), Nabiki was smirking and clearly amused by the situation, Kasumi's serene appearance never left her face but Mr. Tendo and her panda father were both frozen like statues. Even the ball her father had been playing with seemed to be suspended in the air as if time had frozen.

"What?" The woman said gently. Hoping her stark contrast to earlier would coax the girl.

"They..." She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell the truth. "The truth is that I'm..."

"They'll be back tomorrow morning." Cut in Nabiki. This caused the auburn haired woman to whip around and face her.

"That is not good enough Nabiki!" Said Nodoka almost shouting. "I need to speak to Ranma before tonight. It is of the utmost importance!"

Nabiki seemed unfazed by the near frenzied woman and simply stored the outburst under possible use for later.

"Sorry but all they told us was that they'll be back tomorrow. They didn't even say where they were going." She said evenly. Sounding to trusting to be a lie yet to suspicious to be the truth. Just like a politician.

"Are you certain Nabiki? Ranko did just say that they were still here so how can I be sure that one or even all of you aren't lying?" Nodoka said with some uncertainty.

Nabiki put on her best trusting smile. "Please trust me auntie. They'll definitely be back before nine tomorrow morning so you can come round and visit then."

"Well." Nodoka looked at her disguised son warily. "If you are sure Nabiki…"

With that said the older woman stood up to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet Nodoka. You just got *Oopmh*" Said Soun before his eldest daughter discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"I do not wish to impose. I was just hoping to catch those two by surprise for this visit but I don't mind waiting a day." With that she turned and headed for the door followed by Kasumi.

As soon as the Saotome woman was out of the door the rest of the household slumped forward and let out collective breaths they hadn't realized that they had been holding before all except Kasumi focused a group glare on Ranma.

"You BAKA! What were you thinking?!" Shouted Akane.

"I was thinking about telling my mom the truth you stupid tomboy." Ranma fired back at her wayward fiancée.

"Oh? Eager to get your head cut off Saotome?" Said Nabiki in her usual 'I dare you to talk back to me' tone.

Her father, now human and soaking, gave her his version of the third degree.

"Oh what a cowardly son I've raised." He fake sobbed. "Taking the easy way out and just letting his mother kill him instead of doing what's right."

"Excuse me?! Sorry Pop but we're gonna have to tell mom one of these days and we can't just keep pretending to be Ranko and her pet panda for the rest of our lives!"

*Who can't!* Read the sign of the panda playing with a ball where her father once was.

"Grrr IDIOT!" This snarled out exclamation was followed by a fist connecting with an endangered species as the panda went flying through the roof.

Only Kasumi and Nabiki really noticed what Ranma had just done. Well Ranma beats his dad all the time, but she'd never sent him through the roof before. Nor had Ranmas eyes ever seemed to be slitted before. They surmised it may be the Neko-ken but that only made people 'act' like cat's not look like one.

"You're paying for that Saotome." Nabiki said absentmindedly.

"Yeah Yeah." Said the girl as she headed for her room. "I'm getting out of this thing and into my normal stuff."

Nabiki smirked and headed to her room to double check that the connections to the cameras she'd hidden in Ranmas room were still working.

After all while the cuteness factor changed the picture sales from their dozens to their hundreds. The nudity factor she hoped to capture in a moment brought up the sales from their hundreds to their thousands.

* * *

Later That Night...

Ranma lay in his futon asleep. Across the room his panda father slept soundly since all the extra fat was better than any pillow or cover.

Ranma however was not sleeping soundly. While still unconscious his body was still registering a steadily rising pain that was sweeping throughout his body. Like a pressure deep inside him was building and threatened to make him explode in a gory fashion. Yet still did the pigtailed boy sleep. His expression growing more and more restless until finally, like a bubble popping, the pain vanished. Only then did he shoot up in his futon awakening from the pain induced nightmare.

"Huff...Huff...man that was frea...AGH!!!" Ranma cried out as a whole new pain wracked his now conscious body.

This was a whole different pain. No pressure like the last, more like someone was squeezing him. This felt like something was trying to force its way out of him. He got to his feet and staggered, catching himself on the floor with his hands shot out as the pain caused him to fall to all fours. So blinding was the pain that he could barely feel his body hair turn a much darker color and rapidly grow as thick as the pelt on an animal, spreading over nearly every part of him. The hair on his head quickly undid itself from the pony tail as it reached the back of his knees and coming loose from the dragon whisker as it was way too much for it to contain.

If he'd been wearing shoes they would have exploded as his feet and hands grew larger, sprouting claws where his nails once were. He would have been screaming and alerting the whole house by now, however it's very hard to make any noise come from your mouth when your entire head and throat were reshaping themselves. The change was nothing too drastic, it was rather just like someone put a hose attached to a helium canister in his mouth. The skull was first followed by any organs that suddenly found themselves loose in the sockets. Then his jaw followed. Once his jaw had stopped two rather prominent changes occurred. His two top incisors grew to ridiculous proportions, jutting out until they reached his chin and they appeared to be sharp as daggers. The final change was when his ears became pointy.

His muscles doubled in size then doubled again until he looked like someone had stuffed a couple dozen melons under his skin. That look didn't last as the last few changes began to overtake him. His bones felt like they were on fire as the rest of his skeletal structure swelled and grew harder like his skull. This caused his shirt to split across his back and his Short's tightened and tore almost to the point of falling completely away just barely keeping his dignity.

Of course one bone in particular needed more than just added size to accommodate the proper height.

"**AAAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!**"

An ear splitting shriek filled the air. This was not a manly shout or a yelp in pain. This was a full blown shriek that man or woman would emit were their spine to be broken under its own violation. The broken parts moved apart as new vertebrae and cartilage formed between them making the boy shoot up in height. The same thing occurred against his tail bone as a miniature spine grew out of it and almost instantly grew muscle, flesh and fur over it to become a black furred tail.

Genma, and most likely the rest of the household, had been awoken by his son's girly cry of pain. He pulled out a sign to hit the boy with ***Boy what are you doing in...*** flip *Meep!* amazingly a panda actually made the sound in addition to having it written on the sign it held shaking paws even as it became frozen at the sight before it. That's when the door slung open and Akane jumped in wielding her 'Pervert Pulverizer H-Series Mallet™. The rest of the Tendo family stood right behind her.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNing...? Mister Saotome where's Ranma?" She asked finding the room devoid of her favorite stress toy.

The panda just raised a meaty paw and shakily pointed at the open window. The very open window that looked like the panda himself tried to jump through it. Bits of wood and glass lay scattered outside as something obviously big and reckless seemed to have shot through it.

"Oh my. Something must have broke in and kidnapped Ranma." Said Kasumi in concern.

"No sis. The wood and glass is outside so I'm guessing Ranma did that himself." Said Nabiki with a puzzled expression.

"Grrr THAT JERK!" Shouted Akane. Her family took a step back as the youngest suddenly lit up like a bonfire with a fiery aura. She spun on her heel moved to go down the hall.

"Akane where do you think your going?" Said Soun trying to be firmly in his daughters way. His daughter shot him a glare before pushing past him.

"I'm going after that baka and dragging him home!" She said before diving into her room and coming back out fully dressed in a typically speedy anime fashion.

"WAAHH! MY BABY'S RUNNING OFF INTO THE NIGHT BY HERSELF!" Went Soun using the infamous 'Tendo Geyser of Doom' technique.

Nabiki and Kasumi stared after their sister as she left. They weren't martial artists so if the worse came to the worst then it was best they weren't there. That didn't mean they wanted to send their sister out alone. Nabiki marched into the room and stopped in front of the quivering still Panda.

"Alright, get up and get after your son. I don't want my baby sister out there with Kami knows what out there." She demanded. The panda just kept shaking.

"Mr. Saotome. MR. SAOTOME!!!!" She shouted in his ear to no effect. She looked at the sheer terror in the bear's eyes. "What the hell did you see?"

She looked at the ever present sign the panda had on the floor. Across it was scribbled something, like it had been written by a shaking hand. She picked it up and squinted.

*M-mo-mo-MONSTER!!!*

"Monster?" She looked out the broken window. What Nodoka said earlier came to mind, about her need to see Ranma.

"Something tells me I should have let Ranma just tell her…"

* * *

Some Unknown Location

A computer came to life as a program that had been running for decades came out of the background program area and ran to full capacity once more. A map came up and quickly began zeroing in on Japan. It continued to zero in until it pinpointed the district of Nerima.

"Finally." Came a rough yet masculine voice. "I thought I'd never find you."

* * *

Back In Nerima

The excruciating transformation had caused Ranma to pass out. That didn't mean that he was out for the count.

Ranma-Neko ran through the empty streets of the quiet district. Its human mind having blacked out from its transformation this was a creature that relied completely on animal instinct. So as an animal its mind settled on three of the most important things its still adolescent body felt it needed

"Food" "Shelter." "A mate."

The it knew in the back of it's mind it knew that it couldn't get what it wanted from where it just left (By acquainting the Tendo's place with Akanes cooking and her mallet, she was more a friend than a mate) but it knew of two other places where it could get all three.

* * *

Shampoo was awakened by a clattering down in the restaurant kitchen. She looked at her clock seeing it was 3:12am. She grabbed hold of her Bonbori and crept down the stairs hoping, no matter how unlikely, that she wouldn't wake her great grandmother or that stupid Mousse.

Slowly edged her way down the last step where the upstairs lead into the kitchen. There was no door so she could quite clearly see pots n' pans and food flying across the floor. She could also make out the clear sound of something with powerful jaws eating something.

'No free meals. Great grandma punishes me enough when I do that for Ranma.' She thought heatedly.

She peeked her head round the corner to see what it was before ducking back in. Her heart racing she dared another look. 'Maybe she won't mind just this once.'

She couldn't see it very well in the dark but it was by far the biggest...whatever it was...that she'd ever seen. Head nearly brushing the ceiling and more muscle than a bull. It was reaching into the cabinets and biting down on whatever it could reach.

A mighty warrior she may be but caution and common sense told the young Amazon that it might be a good idea to get her many times great grandmother.

Unfortunately in her backing up she accidentally hit her foot against a torn open can of something that had been tossed aside when it had been licked clean.

The massive creature turned around on her. Its bright blue eyes shining like a cat in the dark. She still couldn't see its face but the two glints near its mouth in the minimal room lighting weren't comforting. Even less so when it seemed to sniff the air in her direction and move towards her.

She hefted up her Bonbori and steeled her resolve. She was a proud Amazon champion. She wasn't about to allow this Musk looking thing to harm her without a fight no matter how big or 'scary' it was.

As it got closer it reached out a hand towards her. She lashed out with the melon hammer with greater speed than anything that big had a right to move and managed to smash the giant beast clear upside the head. She smiled at her victory over such a creature...for all of three seconds as her mace slowly cracked and shattered after making contact with the skull of the black furred monster.

It growled menacingly and lashed out at the girl, grabbed her left arm and lifting her off the floor. Once it had her up in the air it swiped at her chest with it's free hand tearing off the top off her pajama top revealing her ample chest and then pushing her against the wall.

Shampoo's eyes widened in fear as the creature then started to nuzzle its face against hers giving off a soft growling purr while grabbing onto her exposed bosom with one hand and rubbing harder than was pleasurable to the girl. Its intention was obvious. She did whatever she could but all her kicks and punches with her remaining arm only seemed to urge it more to mark her as its mate.

Its jaw opened and its fang's were inches from her neck...

***Boom***

It was knocked away from the young Amazon as a golden ball of Ki slammed into its side sending it flying it through the wall and into the restaurant area.

At the stairs was a wrinkled gnome of a woman wearing a nightgown and holding her hands in a cupped position. Next to her was a boy in long sleeved pajamas holding out his empty hands like he would throw something.

Shampoo crumpled to the floor in shock. Knowing full well what she had been seconds away from but not truly comprehending it. Cologne seemed to vanish from the stairs and appear in front of the girl quickly checking her over for injuries.

"Are you all right Great Granddaughter?" Said the ancient woman quickly.

Shampoo nodded dumbly

"Did it bite you?" The old woman quizzed again.

Shampoo began to shudder as the thought of what had been happening started to truly dawn on her.

"Shampoo! Did it bite you!?" The old woman said even more forcefully.

Shampoo continued to shudder but managed to shake her head in a 'no'.

The old woman looked over her descendant once and was satisfied that the girl was unharmed.

"Mousse, stay with Shampoo and 'DO NOT' touch her. She is in no condition for your idiocy at the moment." Cologne said as her eyes turned towards the hole in the wall.

Mousse looked at the girl of his dreams before turning back and nodding. He had to agree for once that this was hardly the time to declare his love for her.

"What about you?" He said as he heard a clatter and saw through the hole that the creature was getting back up.

"I have a lycanthrope to deal with." She said before jumping after it.

She landed in front of it just as the animal minded boy had raised himself to his full height. A lesser person would stepped back in fear at the sight of something nearly bigger than five of themselves but Cologne was over 300 and had seen her fair share of Lycans. Though she must admit if only to herself that she had never seen one like this before, nor one this big. It was almost completely black save for the very hard to notice silver stripes, almost like a tigers, on its face, arms and around its chest and abdomen.

"No matter what you are your still just a kitten compared to me deary." She said with a slight cackle as she got into as good a stance as her small frame would allow.

The beast growled before lunging at her with all its ferocity. Its giant hand swiping at her missed thanks to her incredible skill and incredible shortness. She jumped over a blow which smashed the table behind her to bits and gathered her Ki in her hands to take out this creature with one blow. Glowing as she did.

It was then that her glow revealed the creatures face. It might be furry and curled into animalistic fury but the features were unmistakable.

"Ranma…" She whispered.

Time slowed down as she continued to fall above the transformed martial artists head. Another claw heading her way, glowing with the power of the Neko-ken as it did. Faster than before she tilted her body out of the way and fell back to the floor and released all the Ki she had gathered into another blast aimed at the young lycan's chest.

Ranma-Neko shot out of the store and into a wall on the other side of the street. Shaking himself off like a real cat he shakily stood up and looked towards the restaurant those doors had blown of their hinges from the force he had flown through them. Cologne stepped out into the cold night and stared directly at the boy turned beast. Her aura flaring as big as she could manage.

Animals might not be intelligent like a human but they run on a far more instinctive level than one. For example an animal will, under normal circumstances turn tail and run when they encounter something larger or more dangerous than itself, the fight or flight instinct, and right now Cologne with the massive aura she was putting out was the most dangerous thing in the world to this new lycan. So it was no surprise that the hulking brute that was Ranma-Neko literally turned tail and ran.

Cologne watched the boy flee into the night before collapsing on one knee. She certainly wasn't as spry as she used to be. It was most fortunate for her that Ranma, even with the Neko-Ken apparently at his disposal, didn't seem used to that body. That last blast and projection of her aura had left her significantly drained. She had fully expected the blast to at least crush a few of Ranma's ribs instead of him just getting up and shaking the blow off. An extended fight against that kind of endurance was not wise.

"Cologne." She heard a voice cry out. She turned and saw Akane Tendo dressed for the day running towards her.

"Good morning Miss Tendo." Said the old woman tiredly. "Looking for son-in-law?"

"Yes." The younger female said before narrowing her eyes. "You had something to do with Ranmas kidnapping didn't you!"

Cologne looked at the girl for a moment before chuckling slightly.

"YOU DID!" She shouted indignantly. "I bet Ranma is in there right now cuddled up to that hussy of a grand-daughter of yours!"

She would have continued if not for Cologne's wilted glare.

"I'm on one knee completely exhausted from Ki usage. The doors of my restaurant have been blown of their hinges. The insides a wreck and I was forced to let Mousse console my great grand-daughter right after she was nearly raped by a monster. Does it really 'look' like I'm behind this?"

Akanes expression changed from one of anger and confusion to one of concern.

"Is...Is she okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but right now we have more pressing concerns. I managed to chase him away but we have to find him again before he really hurts someone. We'll need Shampoo and Mousse to come with us before we go after him."

"I don't have time. I need to find Ranma!" The girl said quickly only for the old woman to turn and enter the restaurant.

"We find the one that did this and we find Ranma." Cologne said leaving Akane dumbstruck for a few seconds before her face became twisted with more rage than one person's ever shown.

"WHAT!!!"

* * *

That place was no good. The food was all dry and hard to eat and the attractive female was protected by a stronger, older one.

Fortunately Ranma-Neko knew of another place that had both of what he desired. One with no threats to getting it either.

* * *

"Ukyo-sama I want to go to bed." Whined a tired voice.

"You can go to bed when you tell me what I want to hear!" Came a heated reply.

"I've been telling you for the past 5 hours." Said a muffled feminine voice.

"And you'll KEEP telling me until I agree with you." That was another muffled feminine voice.

A moan was her reply followed by the sounds of eating. You see for the past several days' Ukyo had an idea for a brand new okonomiyaki recipe stuck in her head. Unfortunately she can't seem to get it out the way she wants to. The first several dozen attempts all ended up with her pulling an Akane and almost ruining the grill. It was during what was to be her last attempt of the night mere hours before that she had finally found the recipe she had been searching for and indeed it was the greatest okonomiyaki she had ever created.

Though...it still just wasn't 'quite' there.

So she cooked it, and cooked it, and cooked it again. Making up batch after batch of batter for her masterpiece each time a little different. Using herself and her gender confused Ninja waiter/waitress as the guinea pigs. No matter how long it took. Even when Konatsu said he had okonomiyaki backed up his throat and to his uvula she said as long as he could taste it he would eat it and idolizing her like he did he kept on going.

"Here you are Konatsu. Dig in." Ukyo said eagerly pushing a partially eaten cabbage okonomiyaki toward him.

The boy raised his tired head off the table he'd been resting it on to look at the normally delicious food. It's amazing how the mind works isn't it. I mean when your hungry anything can look like the most delicious meal in the world. When you're full to bursting though then even your favorite food looks utterly disgusting. To Konatsu the normally heavenly cooking of his beloved master looked like he'd upchucked one back on top the plate.

"Can't you eat it Ukyo-sama? Anymore and I'll burst." He said in a pathetic and tired tone. The girl in question just smiled and leaned forward.

"I've already tried some. You know a chef can't boast about their work unless someone else tries it as well." She said in a deceptively cheery tone.

Unable to resist his master's cute smile he shakily lifted his fork. His sleep deprivation and fullness induced delirium robbing him of the skill to use chopsticks he would normally and tore off the smallest piece he could manage. He brought the foul smelling (in his opinion) dish to his lips and...

***CRASH***

The front doors imploded as a very large black mass burst through. The splintered remains sailed over the two residents heads and landed with a thud on the other side of the room.

The one who was wide awake stared at the thing as it rose to its full height. It was about 8 to 9 feet tall and as built like a tank. Even under the black and shining silver fur that was matted from foodstuffs and the remains of a nightshirt she could still see muscle definition beyond anyone she'd ever met. If she had looked at the face closely she would have noticed something familiar but for now all she saw were the two giant fangs jutting out and the crazed feral eyes looking at her like a piece of meat.

Under normal circumstances, by which I mean if she knew it was Ranma looking at her like that, she wouldn't mind. Maybe even in light of his new form. But right now however her response was to whip out her over sized battle spatula and hold it in a threatening stance towards the monster in front of her.

Ranma-Neko though paid no heed to the giant razor utensil in front of him at the moment. Even though sex is sometimes the foremost thought in an animals mind food is considered way more important, doubly so perhaps when one considers the Saotome appetite. So as good as Ukyo looked and smelled to him he saw and smelled something much better out of the corner of his eye. He stalked toward his prize his tail whipping behind him in anticipation.

"STAY BACK YOU CREEP!!!" Shouted the chef as she took a swipe at the behemoth with her battle-spatula. It was only Ranma's instinctual awareness of danger and reflexes that saved him from the blow. With animal grace he dodged around the girls attack causing her to fall off balance. He rushed past her and shot his hand forward.

Konatsu was both too full and far too tired to even try to stop this monster as it struck in front of him since it looked like Ukyo-sama could handle it. The beast grabbed his plate and tipped the contents down its throat. All he could do was look up at it for a few stark moments before uttering a "Thank you." before hitting the counter top and falling asleep instantly.

Its hunger sated for the moment Ranma-Neko now turned his gaze downward for the other object of his desire. The one on the table looked like a female but didn't smell like it. He'd put him/her as a rival male but it was to small and weak to be considered as such. His gaze shifted to the other one who was lifting herself off the floor. Her backside raised first in what he considered an inviting fashion. Yes this one was definitely a female and he could tell she was ready for him.

Ukyo had been raising herself off the floor when something grabbed her from behind and forced her down. She looked back from her prone position and saw the monster straddling her hips. Its claws raking over her pants and slicing them away like paper. She instantly knew what it wanted.

"GET OFF!!!" She squirmed and kicked as much as she could but the behemoth that unknown to her was her beloved fiancée held her firmly in place. When she realized she couldn't move she made another attempt to get help.

"HELP!!! RAPE!!!! HELP!!!" Her secondary goal was to alert anyone outside no matter how unlikely. Her primary one however...

With speed that showed his true training as a ninja Konatsu was up, alert and already throwing Kunai at Ukyo-sama's assailant.

Ranma-Neko gave a mighty roar like shout as it found four throwing stars embedded in its back. Letting go of Ukyo Ranma got up and turned to face the other male who was obviously after his new mate. He growled animalistically before charging like a bullet at the gender confused boy.

Konatsu barley had time to blink as the beast was upon him. Ready to impale him with a knife strike to the gut using those slightly glowing claws. It was only by the skin of his teeth was he able to lean back and allow the lycan boy to get away with nothing more than ripping apart the front of his waitress outfit revealing the proper ninja attire underneath. His ruined robe fell apart as he jumped out into the street via the broken doorway and launched more projectiles at the creature.

Ranma-Neko just kept charging. Seemingly 'trying' to dodge the projectiles but doing a fairly poor job of it as his instincts didn't take his new mass and muscle into consideration which slowed him quite a bit. It didn't stop him however as the areas the kunai pierced were so thick with muscle that he barely sunk in a few inches.

Inside Ukyo quickly scrambled to stand up. Pulling her torn pants up as best she could as she watched her waiter/waitress take on that...that THING all by himself. Before boiling over with rage of Tendo level proportions.

That thing just tried to have its way with her! No one but Ranma was allowed to do that! She grabbed her battle spatula and rushed out to tear that thing a new 'a hole'.

She rushes outside and frozen. It had barely been a few moments between these two and herself getting outside. Yet the black and silver furred monstrosity was towering over a viscously beaten and bloodied Konatsu. His chest looked like it had been hit by a sledgehammer and the feline beast was standing on and almost crushing his left leg. He was bleeding from the mouth most likely from the damage to his chest. The only relief was that there were no cuts or claw marks.

The beast was looking him over with an almost victorious gaze. Seemingly satisfied that it had downed Konatsu the beast started to turn back towards the restaurant only to take a spatula to the back of the head as Ukyo smashed down on it as hard as she could with the bladed edge.

Ukyo didn't even want to give that monster time to think as she aimed for its thickly muscled neck. She smiled victoriously as the wide blade came in contact with its target. Her smile lasted only a few moments though as she realized that the weapon had barely stuck into the beast neck much less than an inch. In fact to this beast it was barley enough to call a cut. It was pulled free from the monsters neck as it stood back up to its full height and started stalking towards her with a growl. What little courage and righteous fury she had wilted as she was once again under the lustful and angry gaze.

She held her spatula out in front of her. Her fear clashing with her iron determination to let only Ranma do what this creature wanted with her she took another swing at the beast with her Giant Spatula.

Ranma-Neko paid no attention to the blade. He simply swiped at the thing blocking him from his intended and it fell to pieces like in an old cartoon.

Seeing this Ukyo brought pulled out a pair of smaller spatulas from her bandoleer. 'I am not letting this thing take me without a fight.' She thought as she prepared to go down fighting.

"UKYO GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Came a sudden shout from somewhere close.

Ukyo ducked out of the line of sight for Ranma-Neko and jumped out of the way just as an enormous bolt of Ki slammed into him. Plowing him into the wall she had been backed into.

She looked up and saw a very haggard looking Cologne holding onto her cane as support. Akane standing next to her holding out her Mallet (which was unusual since she could normally only manifest that thing when perverts were near.) Surprisingly neither of the younger Amazons were with them.

She scrambled over as she saw that the monster was pulling itself out of the wall.

"Are you alright child?" Asked the tired old woman.

"Y-yeah. What the hell is that thing!? Why did I try to...to" She couldn't even say it. Cologne seemed to understand though. A similar incident happening not minutes before.

"It's called a werecat. Though of a kind I've never seen before." The old woman said as Ranma-Neko pulled himself out of the wall fully and shook its head free of dust and mortar.

"A werecat!?! You mean like a werewolf?" Akane said shocked as she saw the thing clearly for the first time tonight. She'd seen a lot of freaky things in Nerima before. Things that make this look tame in comparison but their was something about it that just didn't seem right. It looked almost like...in fact those shorts looked like the ones that...it was just to freaky to believe.

"Indeed child and a feral one at that. All of its human abilities are gone at the moment and all that is left are animal instincts. If I remember correctly all its thinking of right now are food and sex."

'Like any other guy then.' Thought Akane flatly before shaking her head free of such distracting thoughts. "So how do we stop it?"

"We don't." Came the flat reply. Both girls spun their heads to face the diminutive woman. "WHAT!?"

The old woman sighed as Ranma-Neko's gaze fell upon them once more before glaring at the girls. "Were a barely trained kenpo user, a martial arts chef without her weapon, an unconscious cross dresser and a three hundred year old woman who used up almost all her Ki to save the chef from being mated. We have no silver weapons and twenty minutes till sunrise. So unless you can magically pull silver swords out of wherever you pull that mallet from I strongly suggest we run until sunrise." Finished the old woman heatedly.

The two girls stared at her for a second before staring back at the monster who was crouching and ready to pounce.

'Are you serious?'

Ranma-Neko jumped at them with an almost blur like motion. The three women jumped to the side as quickly as they could as the feline man crashed into where they were a second ago sending spider web cracks all across the pavement. It turned its head towards Ukyo again and growled while completely ignoring the other two women on its right.

Cologne spared Akane a glance and chuckled. Akane turned and glared at her for a second.

"This isn't time to be laughing Cologne!" She said heatedly.

"Sorry. Private joke." The old woman said trying to stop herself from laughing. She then steeled herself and launched forward. Using her cane and what little Ki she had remaining to strike at the pressure points on Ranma-Neko's back hoping to paralyze him for even a few moments.

Of course factoring in the dense muscle, shifted body parts and Ranma's instinctual reflexes she barely stuck two useless points on his back before his arm blurred and swatted her away with the back of his hand. His new form, though still slower than usual, was more than enough to strike at a 300 year old Martial Arts master with no Ki left. She went sailing overhead and would have crashed head first into the pavement if not for Akane catching her like you would a baseball. This also put more distance between them and Ranma-Neko who had turned back to Ukyo.

The battle chef pulled out a small bag and undid the tie. "Since you look like a cat. I bet you have a sense of smell like one two." She said before throwing it into the lycan beast's face.

Ranma-Neko reeled back as the bag of spices exploded when he swiped at it, the spicy ingredients going in his eyes and up his now super sensitive nose. He began clawing at his face frantically drawing small amounts of blood as he scratched and clawed furiously. Ukyo didn't waste time and bolted to grab Konatsu and lift him onto her back she and Akane both took of with the Tendo girl carrying a completely worn out Cologne.

"How much longer till sunrise?" Asked Ukyo between breaths.

"About 15 minutes." Said Akane.

A massive roar overcame them and they saw the beast was chasing them. Its blue eyes red and blood shot and its facial fur lightly matted with blood.

"WE DON'T HAVE 15 MINUTES!" Ukyo shouted. She really wished anyone else from the Nerima wrecking crew were here right now.

"Um… excuse me miss but could you tell me how to get to Nerima?" A young man said holding up a map.

The woman said nothing and continued to slice carrots.

"Look. Thanks for the bath and everything but I recall need to try and get back to Nerima. You see there's this guy and were rivals so..." The boy continued his ramblings completely ignorant to the heavily pierced and tattooed men and women cutting vegetables and putting spices into the large black pot he was in.

"There there Shampoo. Let it all out." Mousse said to a shocked Shampoo.

"Stupid Mousse. Shampoo snap out of it ages ago. Now let Shampoo go so she can go help Great Grandmother." Came the girls distraught reply.

"You don't have to act brave Shampoo. I'm here." The boy said with a large and lecherous grin on his face.

"Wow he is really out of it isn't he." Said Nabiki who was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she poked Genma a few times in the back of the head.

"Well at least he's peaceful" Said the ever cheerful Kasumi as she cleaned the damaged room around the shaking panda.

Behind them the crying man kept wailing about his beloved princess being out in the night all alone.

"He's catching up!" Akane shouted as she showed an unusual amount of skill by turning on a penny following Ukyo into another alleyway. Ranma-Neko behind them saw them turn and skidded by the alley entrance as he stopped before turning around and following them again.

"It would be so much easier if you could roof hop instead of having Ranma honey carry you." Ukyo said as she tried to put as much distance between her and the horny monster while carrying her gender confused waiter/waitress.

"Not the time." Akane shouted back. She was struggling as she was significantly slower than Ukyo despite the other girl carrying someone much heavier than the gnomish old woman

"Well we have to do 'something'! We can't keep running like this for ten minutes!" Said Ukyo.

Akane looked left, right, anywhere for something that might help. She spotted something straight ahead. "There!"

Ukyo followed her vision and saw a manhole cover. Getting the girls idea she pulled out her last spatula up threw it. Jamming it into the hole in the middle.

When they reached it Ukyo grabbed the spatula and yanked. Pulling the cover out of the street. Akane holding onto Cologne did not hesitate a second as she jumped in first. Ukyo who was holding the cover went to jump in after them but unfortunately this was when Ranma-Neko pounced. She was almost completely in when the monster crashed right on top of where she had been causing the not complete closed over cover to smash itself down on her and her passenger's heads before she lowered it fully. They fell the few feet down the tunnel and landed in a heap on the floor next to the scum river with Ukyo landing on Konatsu's already broken torso.

Akane kneeled next to her friend and...associate. She put the exhausted and unconscious old crone next to her now unconscious rival and the feminine boy. A large lump was growing on the top of Ukyo's head in an almost cartoony fashion with Konatsu growing a smaller one.

A large booming sound was coming from above. She looked up the tube and watched with horror as the thick manhole cover began to buckle under repeated heavy blows and vicious clawing.

This was one of the worst situations she'd ever been in. Once again her life was in danger, but this time there was no one coming to save her. Everyone else was out of the fight and unknown to her the usual knight in shining Armor was the one that was looking to kill her.

She moved the other two back a little away from the soon to be hazard area. She hefted out her mallet from Kami knows where, and waited. The banging of steel above her almost in sync with her pounding heartbeat.

***BANG***

Ba-dup

***BANG***

Ba-cup

'Why doesn't he just claw it?' Thought the girl.

***BANG BANG* *SNICK!!!*** The warped metal disc suddenly fell into several cleanly sliced pieces and landed a few feet on the walk followed by bricks and mortar as something bigger than the narrow tube effortlessly forced its way down and landed with a thump.

'Ask a stupid question…' Akane shuddered slightly as it looked up. Those feline eyes capturing what little light there was making them seem to glow demoniacally. She steeled herself and held the hammer to strike at a moments notice. She wasn't going to have any other chances and Ranma wasn't going to save her, not that she would have admitted to needing his help even now.

The monster got ready and jumped...

***SMASH***

…..face first into the walkway.

Just as Ranma-Neko got off the ground something almost equally as large as he smashed right into his back from above. The second giant...thing hefted the slightly stunned lycan boy over its head and threw it up and out of the sewer like a bullet escaping the chamber.

Shocked Akane almost dropped the hammer before catching herself. She tried to speak but was cut off before she could even stammer out a word.

"Phew." It sighed "I thought I would never catch up." It then looked over to Akane.

"There will be no more terror tonight dear." The thing said in an eerily similar if not slight deeper and more guttural voice.

"H...how?" She said with the hammer still raised.

"Because tonight is over." The creature looked up where she had launched Ranma-Neko. Both women could hear pain filled shouts and moans come from above. Quickly going from those of a cat to those of a person.

"Go. Your not strong enough to lift them back out." The furry giant said. Akane didn't move. She wasn't about to trust the two women behind her to this thing just because it saved her.

"Trust me. Ranma needs you." The creature said.

"Ranma! You know where he is?!" The youngest Tendo rushed out.

"Yes. I just threw him out of here."

Akane dropped her mallet. Her eyes wide enough to almost let them fall out her skull.

"Go. He needs you." The creature repeated.

This time Akane heeded the words. Rushing up the claw mangled ladder and out into the street of the Nerima district. She looked in horror as the monster she'd been running from ceased to be a monster.

Its change was already half way done. Its fangs retracted to only slightly larger than Ryoga's own. The silver stripped black fur retracted into the skin leaving it no hairier than an ordinary man, except for the extra length of the hair on the top of his head. There was a sickening sound of bones being crushed as the extra vertebrae in his spine were smashed and vanished so the spine could shorten back to slightly larger than the original size, tail and all. Hair shortened back to its normal size and the slitted eyes widened into human ones. This all happened in a mere moment. In just a handful of seconds the saber-toothed Lycan had become a thoroughly exhausted Ranma Saotome.

Despite the memories of what happened still fresh in her mind she got to her knees next to the boy who was sitting there rubbing his head.

"Ranma. What was that?" She said normally. She would have shouted but she was just too mentally and physically exhausted from all that had happened to bother right now.

"Uhhhh, how what happened?" The boy said. That got the girl going. Apparently not to tired to jump her normal mode of dealing with things, in anger.

"Don't act like you don't know you baka! You turned into some...cat monster and chased me Ukyo and Cologne half way across Nerima!" The girl said heated as she stood up.

"Okay first off. Cats are monster ta start with. Seco...WHY AM I NAKED!?!?!" The boy shouted. Standing up had the unpleasant side effect of making the stretched tatters he had been wearing fall to the ground giving his fiancée and eyeful.

The girl blushed atomic before the blush of embarrassment became redness from rage. The nude boy backed away nervously. An unstoppable feminine pervert pounding was imminent (because nothing stops a woman from pounding a pervert no matter who they are) when a rather large pair of pants and shirt where thrown at him from behind. The two turned and saw what had thrown them.

It looked almost exactly like Ranma did moments before. Maybe a few inches shorter then what he had looked like, but no less a giant at over 8 feet tall feet tall. It was awash with rust red fur except for the silver stripes coming from under its chin to point at its eyes and its fangs were as long as Ranma-Neko's were. It was clearly female, what with the racetrack curves and the head sized breasts being barely covered by a floral print kimono that rode up to mid thigh where it would go to the feet of an ordinary woman. Over her left shoulder was Konatsu whilst under each of its arms was an unconscious woman. Ukyo under the left and Cologne under the right next to a wrapped bundle.

Akane's eyes widened as she realized who this had to be. Ranma just kept backing away and into a wall from the big scary cat which was looking at him in a way that could only be called motherly.

"We are going to have to do something about that Ailurophobia son." The female lycan said with a smile.

"Ca...cat...ca...ca." The boy stammered. His fear of cats still strong.

The lycan sighed. She put the two under her arms down and then lowering Konatsu's body to the ground with them. Then shrank.

The process Akane had seen just moments ago repeated itself in a much smoother matter. Fur receded. Fangs shrank back to normal teeth. It lost three feet in height causing the Kimono to become loose and hang off her and last and least its eyes unstilted.

"There Ranma. The cats all gone now." Said Nodoka Saotome as she straightened her clothing making herself more presentable.

"Mom?" The fear of cats coupled with the confusion caused a convenient plot device. He fainted.

"Well. Not how I wanted to break the news but it'll have to do won't it Akane...Akane?" She turned and saw the girl laying on the ground as well. The exhaustion of the night's activities and the revaluation of Ranma's mother were too much for her to take.

"Honestly. This is Nerima for goodness sake. I am hardly the strangest thing you have seen." The woman said to herself.

Even though it had just started she could still say that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

End chapter 1

My addition to the Ranma/gold digger crossovers craze.

Okay if I made any errors don't be afraid to tell me and most importantly tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

** Fangs & Claws **

Chapter Two

They walked through the doorway with the neon sign flashing above it to be greeted to the latest techno remix that sounded like some punk who thought he had talent used his dad's computer to make it.

Inside looked like a cross between a nightclub and a brothel. The club goers were either sitting at a table doing everything that wouldn't get you arrested for indecency and public exposure or they were on the dance floor seeming to be actually be trying to do those things' but in a way that didn't look like they were.

The tall man guided his date over to one of the plusher seats in the corner. She made no effort to try and stop him, like she was in a trance.

Not that she could stop him even if she wanted to. He was 6'4 and was well muscled underneath the black shirt and dark blue leather duster. While she was a 5 foot nothing with no muscles and barely a curve to speak of, making her look more like a girl rather than the grown woman she was. It was no surprise that he was easily able to dominate her and reduce her to a meek little kitten in no time at all.

As soon as they sat down a waitress wearing a skirt that could be considered a belt and a top that could be considered air sauntered over with two drinks that the couple didn't order. The man eagerly grabbed his and downed half in one swig. His date was having considerably less luck with hers. Staring at the tumbler like it was going to attack her.

"Go on." The man said in a voice like velvet. "It's not going to bite."

She tentatively reached for it. Taking the tiniest of sip's right before the glass was forcibly raised and she had to swallow fast as the entire contents of the drink was emptied into her throat.

She gasped for air as she finished the liquid, which if asked she could swear was a mix of urine and rum. Her gasping for air seemed to bring her male companion no small amount of pleasure.

"See, what did I tell you?" He said with a small smirk before wrapping his arm around the tiny girl and pulling her against his well muscled chest. His hand reaching upwards and awkwardly grasping her braless and unfortunately completely flat chest in what most cases would consider a seductive manner.

The girl moans, but not in comfort. She tries to move back but her date is insistent and simply pushes forward. Using his other hand at the girl's jean clad thigh's to trap her against him. Finding no pleasure in groping what didn't exist, his hand moved up to grasp her chin to level her meek gaze with his piercing one.

He had to admit that while this young woman wasn't the most developed girl he'd brought here he had to admit that she did have a pretty face. Long pale blonde hair framed features that would be called beautiful no matter how the rest of you looked, the kind you could recognize in a photograph twenty years old. She had a small pointed nose and a delicate mouth with rosy cheeks and the clearest crystal blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Plus he knew from experience that girls like this could be real demons once they loosened up a little.

He pulled her in for a delicate kiss. She didn't reciprocate but he was not worried as they never did the first time. He did it again this time more forcibly. He smirked inwardly when he felt her lips working against his. He moved the hand on her chin back to behind her head and pulled her in.

She started to make cute moaning sounds as he started rubbing her leg gently. Moving up further and further up her leg until...

***SMACK***

He pulled back with his hand stinging. He growled while pulling her tighter against himself.

"Stop." She pleaded between kisses meekly.

He ignored her and began to trail kisses down her face and went back to rubbing her leg more forcibly. Daring her to try and slap him again.

"That's enough." She gasped out.

"Keep telling yourself that baby." He said cockily as he made his way down to her neck. Stopping where the neck meets the shoulder and lingering there.

"Please. I don't want this." She said in a tone that contradicted her words.

"Aww. I'm just trying to loosen you up a little." He said as he started to clamp down on her neck.

***AAARRRGGGHHH***

Like someone threw a kill switch the action around the club completely stopped. The dancing stopped while the DJ stopped scratching the music. (Which still didn't make it any less annoying to hear.)

The formally suave and handsome young man jumped back knocking the table away as he fell to the floor writhing in pain. His mouth now a horribly mess showing his enlarged incisors with melted flesh burned over them.

Of course that didn't compare to the gaping hole where his heart once was.

"Aww what's the matter baby." Came a sarcastic reply from the woman who only moments ago was whimpering under his touch. Though still the same height, she now seemed to be taller than anyone else in the room. Her face showed nothing other than malicious joy.

Her words meant little as the vampire had already stopped writhing and was dead. She got off the couch and stepped over to the lifeless no life prince and picked him up like he was a child. Examining the hole she made quite thoroughly through his chest, she poked through the wound in his chest with her already bloody hand.

"Phew." She sighed in relief. "I didn't go through too hard."

She heard a low growling behind her and turned. Several of the over club goers were growling at her while others fell to the floor in shock.

She raised and eyebrow before scoffing and raising her arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"What? Any of you other vamp shitheads want to play with Koneko?" She said in a voice more challenging than questioning.

They rushed at her. Eyes glowing and fangs bared.

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed your night miss." Said the human bouncer as she reemerged from the club. He was slightly put off by the blood stains and the people running out screaming earlier, but these things happen from time to time when you work for a vampire owned bar.

"Oh I enjoyed it alright." She said before slinging the duster over her shoulder and walking down the street. She'd just turned the corner when a large black van shot out of a side street blocking her path.

"Can't you go to the store like everyone else?" Came a voice from inside the van as the side door rolled back. She snorted and climbed in.

"Where's the fun in that? Beside's this is genuine Italian." Said Koneko as she slipped on the jacket she'd taken care not to pierce when she'd killed the vampire.

"Nice." Came the voice of the driver as she looked back for a second before turning back and made ready to drive them away. "Couldn't you have just killed the freak when you met him instead of putting on that girly act of yours?"

"I wanted some fun first." The blonde smirked before closing the door just before the van pulled away. "Besides these new age vamp's can't do jack shit by themselves. Nine times out of ten there's a nest nearby."

"Explains...blood." Came a guttural yet wheezy reply from the body occupying the front passenger seat.

"Yeah yeah well we got a job so no fun for a while." The driver said as she tossed a file over her shoulder which Koneko caught with ease. She read over the content's before her mouth split into a feral grin.

"Well well. I can't wait."

* * *

Ranma, for the first time for as far back as he could remember, woke up without the aid of his father's surprise attack training or Akane's morning bath via water-bucket. He brought his arms over his head and stretched in a very cat like manner while blinking away the sleep like a normal person.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked to himself as he rubbed his head. He felt like his old man after one of his all night benders.

Everything was just blank. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night, then pain and then....blank. Not even a dream. He shook his head and slowly got to his feet and headed to the bathroom while adjusting his vest and shorts, which for some reason felt quite snug today.

He picked out his toothbrush and ran it under warm water. He moved the brush around his mouth a few times before jerking in pain as the hard plastic hit something that wasn't supposed to be there.

He opened his mouth and looked in the mirror. Where there had been perfectly normal teeth was now a pair of fangs that easily outclassed Ryoga's. He ran his tongue over the pronounced incisors and pulled back slightly in shock when it almost got cut by his fangs sharpness.

"How the hell did I..." He stopped as his eyes stopped focusing on his mouth and clearly saw himself in the mirror. He was huge!

He used to only be slightly taller than the average Japanese teen, but now he could see that he had to be at least 5'8 or 5'9 which was taller than most Japanese adults. No wonder his vest and shorts were so tight, well besides the fact that his muscles seemed to have grown an inch or two as well. His braid was now held in a loose pony tail that stopped midway down his back and was tied with the dragon whisker. He also noticed as he was sweeping his hand through his hair that his ears were now as pointy as his mother's.

He kept pulling and prodding himself checking to see if what he was seeing was real. He didn't even notice the bathroom door slide open until his name was called out.

"Ranma." He snapped out of his shock to see Kasumi standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

"Oh 'uh' hi Kasumi." He said a little embarrassed that she'd caught him playing with his face.

"I was asked to come and get you when you woke up. Everyone is waiting in the living room to discuss last night."

"Last night?" All he remembered about last night was waking up and immediately passing back out. Well that and a nightmare right at the very end were his mom became some kind of giant c,ca,ca...furry monster.

Kasumi nodded "Yes and your mother said that she wouldn't start until you got up."

"Really? Isn't it a little early for mom to visit?" The young Saotome said in confusion.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon." She said behind her hand trying not to giggle at the boy's shocked face. "Well be in the living room when you are ready."

* * *

"What's taking that baka so long?" Groused a very annoyed Akane Tendo with her arms folded over her chest.

"What was that dear?" Said Ranma's mother with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Ack, what I mean 'ah' is that Ranma is taking so long to get up. We've been waiting hours." The girl said carefully. After last night she was pretty much as scared of the woman as her husband was.

Her husband, currently seated next to his wife, by the way was very human and fortunately still had his head at the moment. But after Nodoka had finished with it that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Now Akane I know that you want answers but you'll have to be patient. Ranma's transformation took a lot of energy last night so really he deserves to sleep longer." Said the boy's mother.

"That's not all he deserves." Nabiki muttered under her breath. She received the same look her sister did from the older woman but managed to keep her composure.

Of course on the inside she was scared shitless but nobody needed to know that.

Also at the table were the amazons minus mousse who they'd left in charge of the restaurant. To their left was Ukyo with gauze rapped tightly around her head. Ms. Saotome had been kind enough to drop Konatsu of at the hospital before coming to the Tendo's.

Neither Ukyo nor Shampoo knew what to think. On one hand Ranma broke into their homes in the dead of night to have his way with them. On the other hand... Ranma broke into their homes in the dead of night to have his way with them. It was kind of hard to say if it was a good thing or bad thing. They supposed him being a giant cat monster was kind of a turn off but that was nothing they couldn't manage.

Cologne kept to herself. Not saying or doing anything.

Kasumi walked in "Ranma's up and will be down shortly." She said curtly before taking her seat.

"Finally." Akane said indignantly only to wither from a small look Nodoka sent her way.

Minutes later Ranma walked in decked out in his usual clothing.

"Hello son. Please sit down so we can begin." His mother said firmly

Wordlessly he took the empty space at the table next to Akane and Kasumi. The fiancée's glared at the Tendo girl jealously.

"Now then." The woman started. "I'm sure you're all confused about what happened last night."

"You mean how Ranma turned into saber-toothed were-cat last night?" Said Nabiki.

"And under the influence of the Neko-ken went after Shampoo and Ukyo to mate with them?" Asked Akane even as she gave the two mentioned girls a very hateful expression.

"And that you're a were-cat as well and even though you knew what was going to happen to your son you still went all the way back to Juuban and only managed to save Akane and the rest at the last possible moment?" Said Kasumi with a smile.

"Nah were pretty much up to speed with all that Mrs. Saotome." Said Ukyo in a bored tone while leaning on her hand.

Ranma and Nodoka sweat drop. He coughs into his hand a little.

"Ah...what?" The boy said confusedly. His mother beams and claps her hand together.

"Good. Now let me start with a shocking revelation."

The girl's go to speak.

"No not the part about being were-cats."

The girl's quiet down. Genma's badly beaten face grows horrified and he prepared to shout when his wife raises a hand in his direction.

"Yes Genma you're really his father."

The man sit's back down. The fiancée's groan. That had been their next question.

"Okay." Said Nodoka "To fully understand what's going on let me take you back...20 years."

*******Flashback* 20 Years Ago*******

They half staggered down the street of Tokyo. Holding onto each other for dear life while giggling like schoolgirls....probably because they were.

"I can't believe we drank that much."

"You mean 'you' drank that much. Honestly couldn't you have said no to one guy who offered to buy a drink?"

"Hey." Said the provocatively dressed young girl. "I just want to enjoy my single time while I can before my ass of a dad makes me get married to an even bigger ass than he is."

"Whatever Nodoka." Said her friend.

*******Flashback Pause***

The occupants of the room stared at the woman like she had two heads.

"What?! Is it really so difficult for you to believe that I was once a fun loving teenage girl?"

"Yes." Came the synchronized reply of almost everyone in the room causing her to sweatdrop.

"Though I'm not really surprised that you met Ranma's dad through a marriage arrangement." Said Ukyo.

Nodoka giggled as Genma looked positively livid.

"I'll have you know Ukyo that our meeting had nothing to do with an arrangement. Here's how me and my wife met.

*******20 Year's Ago**** - Three Month's Before Last Flashback*******

"HELP, PERVERT!!!" Came the anguished cry of a young red head holding her bare chest while running for dear life clad in nothing but a pair of sheer white panties. Behind her was a tiny shriveled up gnome bouncing after her.

"Come on my pretty. Don't deny an old man his pleasures." He cackled.

"Halt evil doer." Came a bold and deep voice.

The 300 century old pervert halted in his path and glared at the one who dared block his way. Nodoka also stopped running and gazed in awe at her savior.

He was quite tall for a Japanese man at 5'6 and was clearly well muscled if that well fitting gi was any indication. He had a face like chiseled granite and the deepest eyes she'd ever seen. His long black hair swaying in an invisible wind.

"How 'DARE' you deny me Saotome. You will pay for our insolence!" Snapped Happosai.

"I will not allow you to torment this fair maiden any longer." Genma said proudly. Nodoka blushed at the compliment.

"Enough! You're between me and the best 'puff puff' I'll ever have. So GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Said the ancient pervert just as he launched himself at Genma like a torpedo surrounded by ki. The energy red with anger.

"Begone evil one." Genma drew back a slightly glowing fist and launched it forward in a deadly haymaker.

***BOOM***

Happosai went sailing through the roof of the mansion he'd broken into.

Genma turned to the girl he rescued who immediately latched onto him in a giant hug.

"He will trouble you no more." Said Genma in a soothing tone while staring into the beauties eyes as she looked into his.

"My name is Iwamoto Nodoka." She said breathlessly.

"And I am Genma Saotome." He said confidently.

The two stayed in each other arms for who knows how long.

*******End Flashback***

"And that's what happened." Genma said smiling.

"Chirp, chirp."

"Caw, caw."

"Awwooohhh."

They all stared at him bluntly till Ranma turned to his mother.

"Mom how did you and pop meet?" He said not buying hid fathers story for a moment.

It was at this point that Happosai took his pipe out of his mouth. "That's what really happened."

***Crash***

The sound of mass face faulting

"Of course the way I remember it was like this."

*******Flashback*** (Get used to it there are more to come)

Happosai was livid. He had just stolen what was in his experience the biggest bra he'd ever seen belonging to an eastern woman. So he just 'had' to get a face full of the wonderful things this bra contained. Then his idiot student Saotome had blocked the way in what he knew was an attempt to look like the hero in front of a cute girl.

A quick beat down should do the trick.

He launched himself at Saotome and summoned his battle aura. The young fool just stood there, drawing what little amount of ki he could into his fist in a feeble attempt to counter him and look cool by taking his master out with one punch.

"Ha! I'll just follow the punch and dodge so I....I'b, bubh, buh, buh." Happosai's aura winked out as he got an eyeful of what was behind the fist he was supposed to be tracking.

Nodoka in the heat of the moment had abandoned her modesty in favor of holding her face in a shocked expression leaving her wonderful assets on full display.

The old pervert smashed through the roof and into the heavens a second later.

**End Flashback**

"Fortunately I landed in the woman's bath-house. A pretty good day in all." The old man said contentedly before being smashed through the ceiling by a large mallet.

The rest sweatdropped, Nodoka coughed.

"Anyway as I was saying. I was out with my friend's..."

***We Now Return You To The Original Flashback Already In Progress***

"See you girl's later." Said the younger Nodoka as she walked away from her friends.

"This is a really bad idea Nodoka. You sure you are okay walking home by yourself?" Asked her first friend.

"Yeah. I've just got a little buzz now and I live only a few blocks away so I'm fine." The redhead answered her concerned companion. It was true that nearly as traces of alcohol from her binging were gone.

"Okay." The other friend said unsure. They turned and walked in the opposite direction that Nodoka would take all the while mumbling about their friends luck with drink.

Nodoka waved until her friends were out of site before turning to go off towards her own home right before crashing into a man sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry Ms." Came heavily German accented Japanese. She looked up and saw a rather sturdily built foreign man in his twenties wearing a dark suit and holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and stood up. "Thank you sir."

The man nodded before a look past over his face like he had remembered something important. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper.

"I am looking for address." He said slowly. Clearly Japanese wasn't a well used language for him.

Nodoka looked at the paper and with much squinting she read and was surprised.

"This is my house." She said. Why would this stranger be looking for her house and 1 o'clock at night?

"Yours? Are you Awomata Noddyca?" He said fumbling over her name.

The girl nodded thought she most certainly didn't appreciate the assassination of her name.

"Then I am looking for you" he said before grabbing her hand which she yanked back.

"What do you want me for?" She said, angry he had just grabbed her.

He said nothing but pulled out a small bottle from inside his jacket which he used to spray a small mist in her face.

"What the… What do....yu...thk." She slurred the last words as she found the world rushing away from her as she fell to the pavement.

The last thing she saw was the man pull out a clunky looking phone and speaking English into it.

* * *

'When I woke up after who knows how long all I can remember thinking is that I wanted to be put back to sleep.'

* * *

She managed to pull her heavy eyelids apart as she returned to consciousness, her head pounding and every other part of her aching.

'Where am I?' She thought as the darkness clouding her vision faded and she could properly see where she was.

She really wished she had the darkness back.

She was strapped done on a large metal table in the middle of what looked like a school biology lab. A white and sterile environment with medical devices of every kind lay about it and several had tubes and plasma bags hooked up to them which ran into her. That must have been what woke her up.

Next to her were a swivel chair and a small table. On the table were doctors tools that looked more like the tools you use to think a doctor had when you were a little kid. The safest one looked like a dentist mouth mirror but she didn't remember those things being covered in hooks.

The door opened just behind her where she couldn't see and heard someone come in and sit on the chair.

She saw a man she would say was of average height and probably in his mid to late thirties wearing a white lab coat and brown dress shirt underneath. He had light brown hair that was styled in a military fashion that had grown out a few inches. When he turned to face her she was surprised by his appearance. Rather than the sinister monster she had expected this man looked so innocent and serene that he could probably guilt a nun. He had a sort of brotherly/fatherly/friendly look about him, it was like looking at a person who you'd known and trusted your whole life and who you wouldn't believe could do any wrong even if he was stabbing someone right in front of you. His calming gentle blue eyes behind his rounded glasses looked more like a child's than a grown mans.

"Ah, I see that our esteemed guest is awake." He said in a friendly if somewhat firm voice.

She wanted to scream at this man, she was far to confused and angry at the moment to feel guilty like other's would at going so to such a kind looking person but all that came out were a series of unintelligible sounds.

The man chuckled warmly.

"I'm sorry about the whole 'grab and run' greeting. Our agent was supposed to convince you to come with him peacefully. Sadly it wouldn't have been possible for us to get your co-operation after that so I'm afraid we've had to resort to force. I hope you don't mind?" He said with sincerity.

Nodoka just continued to make unintelligible sounds. The doctor sighed; he leaned over to the table and picked up a rather nasty looking device that looked like a tuning fork combined with a corkscrew and a bone saw.

"Now what I am going to do is confirm if you are indeed the one we've been looking for. Looking at the files only gets you so far I'm afraid." He laughed to himself.

Nodoka eyed the hellish instrument with horror filled eyes. No way such a kind looking man would use such a thing on her right? He followed her gaze.

"Taken an interest in it eh? Well this is actually all I'll need to confirm what I need from you. You see it...you know what forget it. You'll understand in a moment." He said as she felt her top getting pulled up and cold metal getting pressed into the side of her stomach. He was about to continue before turning to face her.

"A word of warning, that sedative in your system is only to keep you from moving much and isn't all that good at blocking pain. This will hurt quite a bit so you might want to grit your teeth or something." He said before pushing the device forward.

A sensation like cutting, stabbing, tearing and burning exploded in her side all at once as the jagged corkscrew began to literally bore into her. She should feel her teeth start to crack under the incredible pressure she was putting under them.

She found a focus in the formally kind looking man to stop her from blacking out again. He had the audacity to just sit there with an impassive look. Occasionally turning the thing as he tore her open, which only worsened the blinding pain, all the while looking like that one kid in class who had no problem cutting open their frog.

It stayed this way for what felt like an eternity before he finally pulled out that 'thing' which led to massive relief. Well as much relief as you could get with a gaping and clotted wound in your side. She looked up and saw him looking at the thing curiously. In between the tuning fork part of it was a strange silver glow.

"Well I just have to test this to confirm but I think I can safely say that you're who we've been looking for. You can rest up for now for a bit but I'll be back later to begin your treatment."

She mumbled weakly but was too drained by the pain to do much.

"Easy now, not many are strong enough to stay awake during the auraprobe so consider yourself a cut above the rest. For now though, sleep." He said before gently closing her eyelid's which combined with the drugs and pain was more than enough to make her drift off.

* * *

'I would later come to know this man as Doctor Werner. I didn't know at the time if he was in charge of the whole operation but the only one for the time I was there his was the only face I saw. A warm face to greet me everyday in what I guessed was supposed to comfort me. He always acted so kind, never speaking in an angry or hateful tone.'

'I would have trusted him had not his actions opposed his demeanor. That man who was there for every painful and inhuman thing done to me treated me no more as a person as you would a slab of meat. '

'That man with the face of an angel had the mind of a monster.'

* * *

The disheveled red head had been moved and dressed. No longer in her street cloth's but in a pair of green hospital pajamas. She lay on a small western style bed in a spartanly decorated room with only a toilet, a sink with soap and a table bolted to the floor. Not that she could reach any of it since her arm was chained to the wall. Oh and lying on the bed next to her was a rather old copy of 'one flew over the cuckoo nest'.

Once more as had been the routine for her for the past....whenever the door opened and in walked her friendly faced tormentor followed by two medically masked men carrying food.

"Good morning Nodoka. Enjoy the book?" He asked jovially before catching the book as it was thrown at him.

"Mmmm." He went thoughtfully. "Heightened aggression despite constant sedatives. Also judging from how hard you threw this I shouldn't rule out increased strength either. Shame to since I went through all the trouble of bringing this from home for you.." He said nonchalantly.

Nodoka just growled at him. Glaring blatantly at the man. She tried to throttle him before but the orderlies had just pumped her full of enough drugs to knock out an elephant. Every meal since then had been laced with sedative to keep her relaxed. Oddly enough it was having less and less effect on her for some reason. She just put it down to gaining tolerance to the drugs.

He strode over to her. Snapping on a thick glove he pulled back her lips.

"Open." He said firmly.

She growled but complied, knowing the consequences of not doing so.

He looked in the manner of a practiced dentist before removing his hand and taking the clipboard.

"Well everything seams to be progressing physically. Now we only need to wait a few hours to see if your little transmogrification is truly complete." He said.

"Wha...r..u..tking. Abut." She said slowly. The drug's still working their magic.

"You'll soon see my kitty. You'll see." He said smartly before turning out of the room. The orderly holding the food dropped it onto the table before turning around and leaving himself.

Nodoka looked at the meal with disgust. Rice and shrimp tempura. Normally her favorite but with the downside of having what's been keeping her doped up inside she didn't want to eat it, but it was either that or get a rather painful shot. She reached over and picked a single piece of tempura from the plate and pickily ate it. Wincing as she can already feel her mouth going numb. As she ate her meal thoughts about what the diabolical man had said were swimming around her head.

* * *

Hours went by. Slowly the sun dipped and gave way to the rising moon. From a secure room our esteemed doctor was standing in front of a table with several rather powerful men seated at it. They were watching our hero's future mother via technology that should not even exist for many more years.

"Gentlemen. I thank you for your patience. Now is the time to see if all the funding you have been providing my research has been 'wasted' as you say." The scientist said to the men.

"It better not Werner. This and only this is the entire reason we've given you the leeway we did when it came to your so called 'other' project's." Said one near the end of the table in a rich African accent.

"I assure you gentlemen I have great confidence in this subject. All that's left is to see if she will complete the final transformation." The replied to the man.

"You checked her earlier ye damn fool. Ye saw the signs. If she's really as changed as much as ye claim she has then why wouldn't she change now?" Came an annoyed reply from a man in a gruff Irish accent.

"All previous subjects we managed to locate and bring in exhibited similar changes yet were not able to complete the final transformations without....expiring. We are hopeful that Miss Iwamoto will be able to do so.

"For your sake Werner I hope so. This is your last chance to show us an experiment of yours that actually has results. Fail this time and the consequences will be most dire." Said the small man at the very end of the table in English with a neutral tone.

Werner said nothing but looked up at the monitor screen showing the horribly uncomfortable girl.

Nodoka writhed on the bed in obvious pain. In an act that would not repeat itself for two decades Nodoka felt an intense pressure build up inside her seconds before that feeling of pressure was replace by raw pain a thousand times more intense than anything she had ever imagined.

Fur sprouted from every part of her body in her rich red color with silver strips in several places. Fang's shot out of her mouth and met het chin. Her ears pointed, eyes slitted. Her muscles swelled and her breasts ballooned just as a cracking started along her spine.

In the board room Werner started to explain what was happening. "Round about here is the problem. The breaking of the spine is part of the transformation process for this species so it can grow and align itself to fit the mass difference. This has previously resulted in death of the past subjects because this part of the change is required to be quicker than it occurred. Judging by how fast her change is I think we can say that it won't be a problem."

Even though the system lacked the ability to produce sound everyone in that room would swear that they heard an earsplitting scream as the changing girl suddenly shot up three feet in height.

Then the final changes set in. Her tail sprouted, fingers became claws and her screams of pain turned into roars

She fell to the floor grasping for breath. Aching from the pain that vanished as quickly as it came.

Werner turned of the screen to face his clientele.

"What did I tell you? A great success." He said proudly

"Indeed Werner. You've successfully resurrected the long lost species of the saber-tooth were tiger." Said the small man at the head of the table.

Werner looked slightly embarrassed. "Well not yet."

"Oh." repeated the man. His eyes narrowing.

"Well because of the methods we used to force the change were able to determine that several of the subjects base human genes would stay dominant even when they should have been eradicated in the awakening of her lycan ones. She isn't as much a true born lycan right now as she is more like a thrall minus the mental bond with any creator. Tests on her aura should prove that she is noticeably weaker than she should be.." Werner said calmly in the hope to pacify the men.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Said a rather fat man with a Californian accent.

Werner pushed up his glasses and responded.

"While it's quite impossible to make a true lycan out of a thrall. It is possible to obtain one if....."

***BOOM***

The room shook as an explosion rocked the building. Knocking the scientist off his feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed one of the men.

The door burst open and a man in a security uniform ran in.

"Sir its agency zero, they found us. The explosions knocked out the power and released all the security doors. All your experiments are free." He reported to Werner right before he was propelled into a wall by the enraged scientist moving him out of the way.

The look on Werner's face had changed. Their were only three things that got him angry in this world Jerry Lewis, The word 'toast' and most of all when his experiments were interrupted.

"I did not spend twelve FUCKING years of my life on my work just to see it all get wasted. " He said angrily before pulling out a walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

"All security personnel to Sector L. Contain subject 143 and remove from the premises. Repeat, drop whatever you're doing and get subject 143 out of here." He said in a commanding tone.

"But sir..." Came a reply.

"JUST DO IT!!!" He screamed into the box before hanging up. He grabbed the guard he knocked down and pulled him to his feet.

"You're with me." He said before running down the hall followed shortly by the guard.

Back in the board room the men who had been rocked off their chairs sat back down and straightened themselves.

"Shouldn't we leave before Agency Zero get's here?" Said the fat one.

"Not yet." Said the head one. "I want to see how this plays out." He said before waving his hand at the giant monitor. Instantly it came back to life

There was a general murmur of agreement as they turned back to the now active monitor.

* * *

The building looked like a battlefield. Armed security officer's trading lead and fists with black suited members of the international paranormal bureau. Bodys of fallen agents and bloodied guards littered the halls. Some having bullet wounds. The less fortunate looking half eaten or carved to death.

Werner raced down the halls. Mentally cataloguing the unusual deaths and non-human bodies he found lying around.

'That de-cap is probably subject 32's work. FUCK there's its body. He thought as he passed a cross between a gremlin and a mantis. 'Some agents look like they exploded. That'll be subject 83, better keep my mouth shut. Where the fuck is that girl? She should be around here.' He turned on the walkie-talkie. "Have you found her yet?"

A heavy static sound called back before a noise broke through. "Negative sir. Were under heavy fire. We can't move to look for any of you experiments." The sound of weapons fire was heard in the background.

"Damn it." Said Werner before whipping around and firing at an agent as he rounded the corner. He spoke into it again. "Any of you at all found her?"

"Negative. We found number 18 but it...AGH! OH GOD!!! HELP M......" Static.

"I'm surrounded." He sighed before continuing down the hall followed by a very nervous agent.

"Hold it right their Werner." Came an authorative voice as the scientist rounded another corner and came face to muzzle with the barrel of a gun.

He looked up and an involuntarily smile crept to his lips.

"Miracle! Long time no see. Or do you prefer M now?" He said playfully to the head of agency zero.

"Nathanial Baxter Werner, you are charged with the abduction of more than 500 citizens of throughout 18 countries." M said

Werner shrugged. "I need test subjects."

"...Murder of 460 of those same citizens..."

The scientist shrugged again. "I've had frequent setbacks."

"...and since you're so eager to mention it, crimes against humanity through the unsanctioned and completely inhuman genetic experimentation of over 100." M finished with a hard glint in his eye.

"Yeah, yeah." Werner said in a bored tone. "More importantly how have you been? I mean it's not everyday that the head of an international agency joins a mission. Then again we have history so I guess I understand." He said smiling. "How's your sister by the way AGH!!!" He received a bullet to the knee and a boot to the face when he dropped sending him flat on his back. M shoved his gun in the scientist's mouth.

"I should blow your head off right now. However you....what?" M said as he followed Werner's gaze to above him. His eyes widened in shock.

There in her newly tight and torn hospital clothes was the saber-toothed Iwamoto Nodoka. Her iron hard claws buried into the concrete of the wall and ceiling. She had a look on her face that was more human rage than animalistic.

"Mmmpphh." Werner tried to say something but was stopped by the barrel in his mouth.

With an inhuman howl of rage she pulled her claws out of their perch's and dropped down with them at the ready and her fangs bared.

M managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time. Werner did not have that luxury.

The walls became spattered with blood as Nodoka furiously tore into her tormentor as much as she could. Mentally ticking off everything he did to her as she did so.

Agent M didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew he couldn't let this unknown lycan kill the man no matter how much he deserved it.

He fired a warning shot that whizzed just over her head causing the auburn furred girl to turn and face him.

"That's enough. I can't let you kill him." M said.

The girl snarled "He has to pay for what he's done."

"He will. But not now. I know what he's done to you must have been horrible but I cannot let you kill him. Now get off him and let me and my people get you out of here." He said calmly. He'd rather not fight this hulking mass of feminine fury if she got angry with him.

She growled before turning back to look at what was once Nate Werner before getting up and moving away.

M nearly gagged. There was barely an inch that didn't look like it was opened with a machete. His cheeks were split open even more than the Joker's and his torso covered in several inch deep gashes. His left arm was fine though ....even if it was several feet away from him. One of his eyes was full of broken glass after she drove a claw through his glasses and popped it like a balloon.

Nodoka stood to her full height and growled out in what was supposed to sound tired and weak. "I want to go home." as she looked down at the normally powerful and imposing man. That was another thing she guessed she'd have to get used to.

M nodded as black suited men ran up behind him. They were weary of Nodoka but since their leader didn't seem to mind her they saw no reason to engage her.

"Sir we've managed to round up all staff of the complex with minimal 'responsible' fatalities." One agent said officially.

"And the experiments?" M asked.

"We've captured a significant number sir. Unfortunately we had to terminate several of the ones that threatened us." The agent paused. "Also I'm sorry to say but several also managed to get away in the confusion."

M frowned but nodded.

"I want the full report on my desk tomorrow. Right now we need to gather up all those that are still alive and get them out of here." He said.

"N't goin anwre." Came a strangled voice.

All present whipped around to the mutilated corpse. Well not exactly corpse just yet.

Werner was still very much alive. Lying in a pool of his own blood and looks like a gentle breeze could end him but still technically alive.

He lifted his single attached hand and shakily reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box with a red button.

"Md...Scinc...1.0...1." He said before pressing the button then passing out.

***WAOH WAOH***

'WARNING THIS COMPLEX WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5:00, 4:59, 4:58...'

"Damn! Everyone retreat." Shouted M before they all started bolting.

M stopped dead in his tracks as the rest ran ahead. Looking back over his shoulder at the body of Nathanial Werner. Blood still pooling and completely lifeless.

'No point going back for a corpse' He thought before continuing to run.

***BOOM*** ***BANG***

It was a gift from the heavens that they managed to make it out alive. As it turns out the building was actually an underground complex with the surface disguised as an old warehouse under the name 'nimbus delivery'.

Nodoka stared at the building as several fires and small explosions continued to rock it. Around her agents looked ready to jump her at a moments notice. She looked around the surrounding area. It was a large business park and none of the signs on the sides of any building were in kanji. That didn't help comfort her.

When she saw agent M approach her she turned to face him and spoke in as timid a voice as she could make at the moment.

"Will I...be able to go home now?"

M looked at her for a moment before breaking out in a comforting smile.

"Yes." He said in Japanese. "You can go home."

Nodoka smiled and turned back while silently crying as she watched the destruction of that hated place. It was finally over.

*******So Is The Flash Back*******

"After that Agency Zero brought me back to their headquarters for a short while. Allowing me time to adjust to my new body. I had quite a hard time learning how to control the change and do it less painfully since several aspects of my transformation were not found in any other lycan. Apparently though the more you do it the less painful it causes. When I finally returned home I was given the cover story of being kidnapped by people who mistook me for a wealthy heiress. After graduating high school I married Genma, had Ranma and the rest is history." The Saotome matriarch finished curtly.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seated position as a dozen bulging eyes were locked on to her.

The NWC for once in their collective lives were rendered speechless, Cologne included. They had expected 'I was bitten by a were-cat' or 'I come from a secret race of were-cats' heck they would have believed 'I'm under a curse'. What they didn't expect was the 'mad scientist' route.

"Anyway I'm sure that you all have questions so feel free to ask them." Nodoka said to release the tension in the room.

Nabiki spoke first. "I have a question auntie."

"Yes Nabiki?" She said and turned to the girl.

"How where you able to tell Werner's part of the story when you were still in the cell?" The girl asked.

"Because their were also camera's in that room for security purposes and I was able to see them as I was training to see if I could identify any of the men in the room for the agency. Sadly they all seemed to hae a glamour over them so I couldn't tell what they looked like." Nodoka said with a tone of disipointment in her voice.

Ukyo coughed. "I was wondering..."

"Yes Ukyo?" Said the older woman now facing the chef.

"Well I noticed that you and Ranma both have pointed ears and fangs. So I'm taking it as a sign that you're both were-cat's. Right?" Ukyo said.

The woman nodded. "Those are he mot obvious signs in our human form."

The girl continued "Well I also notice that Mr. Saotome doesn't have those. Does that mean he really isn't Ranma's father? I know you said he is earlier but I'm having trouble believing it."

Everyone nodded as Genma sweatdropped.

Nodoka chuckled. "I assure you that Genma is Ranma's biological father."

"But how can that be." Interjected Cologne. "While it is known that a bite or a mixing of blood can spread Lycanthropy it is also possible to spread it through 'other' fluid mixing activities. If the oaf was indeed Ranma's father then he would have become a were-cat long ago."

Nodoka blushed a little but replied." Well if you must know..."

*******Flashback.......Again***

"Tha Wash Wundrl *hic* No-chn." Slurred Genma.

"Thank you dear. You were quite an animal." Said Nodoka who didn't look the least bit tired or sweaty.

"Was Itt' gd fer you." He said as he took another swig of sake.

"Oh I got everything I wanted." She said as she pulled on her clothes and slid a small jar up her sleeve.

*******End Flashback***

Everyone looked rather uncomfortable, Ranma especially. Except Genma who just found out he was a nearly 40 year old virgin.

"Now onto the more serious matters." Nodoka said authoritivly.

Everyone straightened up.

"So far you've only asked about me. However the real business now is what happens to Ranma." She said.

"Huh." Was the boy's intelligent response.

"When you were only a few months old I was able to contact agency zero and have them seal away your Lycan half so you could try to live normally, and since I wasn't able to get to you in time to re-apply the sealing you are going to have to do something else about your transformation."

The boy just sat and stared at her as she continued.

"You aren't human anymore. No matter how much you look like it neither of us have any more in common with the other people in this room than a cat does with a monkey. Pardon the analogy." She said to the humans in the room.

"We have much to do. First of all your transformation nee's to be brought under control." She said as her son turned pale.

"You mean become a c-c-c-thing again? Nuh uh. Never going to happen." He said in a scared tone.

"And what if you don't have a say in whether you change or not?" His mother asked.

Ranma's eyes widened in horror.

"Just as you don't have complete control over when you become Ranko, they're are times when a lycan species cannot remain in their human form. Every night of the full moon if your not already changed then it will force itself on you." She said smartly.

Ranma looked to be hyperventilating. The rest had also noted the 'when you become Ranko' part. His mother continued ignorant of this.

"You'll also change when your emotions get the better of you, when you'rr angry beyond measure or even when your happy to the point of ecstasy. You'll change when your sick as your bodies means of better fighting the illness and most important o all Ranma if you don't learn to accept and control the change then I guarantee that it will be just as painful as the first time. Only when you accept what you are will you be able to change painlessly." She finished only to see her son a gibbering wreck on the floor mumbling about 'evil cat's'.

"What in the name of kami happened to him to make him so scared of cats? Genma dear do you have...now where did that man go?" She asked seeing only a Genma shaped cloud of dust where he was moment's ago.

Akane shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"Um Auntie...."

The silence of Nerima was once again broken by the earsplitting cry of "**GGGGGEEEEENNNNNMMMMMAAAAA!!!"**

The fat man in question was roof hopping away from ground zero as fast as he could.

"I'll just lay low until she calm's down." He said before colliding with a furry wall of muscle.

"Until who calms down Genma?" Came a familiar if somewhat feral voice.

Genma looked up past his position between the two biggest breasts he had ever seen to be greeted by a furious animalistic face. From the story earlier he could guess who this was.

"Hey No-chan." He said feebly.

What followed was a beating that made '300' look like the 'care bears' movie.

* * *

Ranma lay on his futon in his still quite damaged room. The gaping hole had been boarded over till the repair guy got here like he usually did. They were his best customers after all.

He'd never really be human again. That much he'd figured out on his own. Otherwise his mom would have been changed back a long time ago....he thinks.

He also had to accept that he'd change into that ***shudder*** thing every now and again whether he wanted to or not.

His mother had said earlier that she would be taking over his training for a while. Not so much in martial arts but in controlling and adjusting to his new form without reverting into the Neko-ken.

That was going to suck

***knock knock***

"Come in Akane." He said.

The girl entered. "How did you know it was me?"

He tapped his extended ears. "They don't give me all that much better hearing than ordinary ones but you were close enough for me to tell." He said offhandedly.

"Oh." She said and sat down next to him.

An awkward silence filed the room for minutes before he spoke

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said.

"Between us Akane. 'you and me'." He said seriously.

The girl blushed and grew angry. "WHA-WHAT"! If you think I'm marrying a baka like you then....she was cut off as he raised his hand.

"I'm serious Akane. We could barely talk to each other before. Can you really imagine being married to me now that we've found out I'm not human?"

She became angry for a moment before calming down.

"I...I don't know. We can move past it. It doesn't really have to be a big thing." She stuttered.

"Yeah it does Akane. Whether either of us likes it this is a big thing. I'm gonna be like this even when I don't want to be. I can even accidently make you like me too." He said.

Akane just kept looking at him. Unable to believe the 'man' that had suddenly appeared in front of her where that perverted baka Ranma was.

"To be with me Akane would you really be willing to become a monster like me."

She shied away in silence. Unable to look him in the eye.

He sighed and got up. "Bye tomboy." He said and left the room.

For once Akane did not mallet him for that comment. She merely sat there frozen. Her mind going a mile a minute.

* * *

***Later***

"Okay son are you ready?" Asked Nodoka.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The boy replied hesitantly.

The son was setting which meant the moon would soon be rising. The rest of the house occupants had been lightly forced to bed by Nodoka with only minimal groaning. Soon he and his mother would be forced into their saber-toothed forms. Well he would at least. His mother was going to willingly change in from of him. Then he was to try and copy her. They weren't expecting a complete success but enough to reduce the pain of the change if only minimally.

"Then watch carefully son and remember I'm your mother not a real cat." She said before taking a deep breath, and changing.

Ranma watched as she grew in every sense of the word. He wasn't freaked out by the fangs as much as the piercing cat like eyes. He could feel his feet slowly edging towards the door but forced himself to stop.

'Not a cat, not a cat, not a cat.' He thought.

"Your turn son." Said the transformed Nodoka who frowned when he flinched at her voice.

He took a deep breath to calm down then tried to copy his mother. She made it look as easy as breathing but he knew that probably came with experience and he wouldn't be able to repeat it for a while.

'Change, change, change.' He thought, willing the transformation. Not feeling anything he tried focusing his ki. Maybe there was something like an actual trigger he could really push.

He probed his life energy and was shocked at what he found. It was totally different from before. Before while it was their it was more like a 'force' that surrounded him that he could only really control but not truly touch. Now his Ki was so powerful that it felt almost physical, like he could really reach out and touch it.

He scanned this new aura of his, looking for that special part of it that he knew existed. A unique magical energy that wasn't their before and wasn't the part that constituted the Jusenkyo curse. It was all throughout his ki system but he knew just like the curse that there was a place where the magic had to be at it's strongest.

He found it almost immediately but shied away. It felt rather familiar, the way it feels when he's around cats.

He wanted nothing more than to leave it here and never touch it again. However he reminded himself he didn't really have a choice. If he wanted to avoid major pain he needed to do this.

He steeled himself and pulled out the feline magic.

On the outside Ranma could feel himself changing. It was agony. Everything was burning inside of him. He fought against the blackness that was trying to join the pain in enveloping him.

Nodoka watched as her son changed. She felt horrible that she had forced him to do this but a forced change by the moon was even worse for those new to their transformations. This was for the best

She just watched as her son fell flat on his back as the changes finished. She kneeled down next to him as he lay their groaning.

"Ranmaare you alright?" She knew he wasn't since he'd just underwent an enormous amount of pain. It was simply comforting to both of them to ask.

"Rreow."

With a speed that defies description the Saber-toothed tiger suddenly found herself with a larger and hairier version of her son in her lap. Purring up a storm.

She looked down at Ranma-Neko and sighed.

"I didn't hit Genma hard enough."

"Achoo!"

At Nerima intensive care a man sneeze which caused the delicate apparatus holding his face together to break

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

***Omake*** Unanswered question's.

**Tendo house 10:30**

"By the way auntie." Asked Kasumi.

"Yes Kasumi." Said Nodoka as she put down her tea.

"How did you find out about Ranma's curse?" The girl said. Akane and Nabiki moved in. They wanted to know this too.

The woman smiled. "Oh well that's actually quite odd. As I was bringing you home this morning we were hit by a car passing by."

"Oh." Said the girl's in union.

Nodoka continued. "That would explain why I could smell a boy whenever Ranko was around. Or why I could smell Ranko when I was carrying Ranma before he changed."

She took a sip of tea then giggled. "You know before I found out I actually thought Ranma and Ranko were..."

"AUNTIE SAOTOME!!!" Cried Akane. Nabiki laughed at her sister while Kasumi tittered behind her hand.

Nodoka just smiled and continued drinking her tea.

-


	3. The cat came back

Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma or gold digger then this technically wouldn't be fan fiction now would it. But it is. So I don't.

Fangs and claws

chapter 3 – The cat came back

* * *

Ranma Saotome succeeds. End of story.

…

…

…

Well not the 'actual' end of the story since it's only a few sentences into the third chapter, but I digress. The point is that succeeding is something that Ranma Saotome just generally did. Almost everything he tried he was automatically the best at, consider all the crazy martial arts challenges he's had that he's came out on top of with far less time to train compared to his competitors who've been training for years. See? He's the best in whatever he does.

Oh yeah, I should probably point out that this doesn't include schoolwork because he's never actually tried, but I seem to have gone off track.

You see the pig tailed youth had an amazing ability to adapt to any situation almost instantly. He only ever failed at something once, then he'd learn from his mistakes and come back and prevail against previously insurmountable odds.

They're was nothing our hero could not overcome!

…

…

…

...Well...if you want to split hairs...

* * *

Nodoka rubbed her temples in a classic sign of frustration.

Granted it had only been a few days since she had begun to train her son in his lycan transformation. It wasn't like she could expect 'great ' leaps and bounds even with his remarkable learning curve. However even she had, at least began to show some improvement after only two days of non stop practice.

Ranma on the other hand...

"Purr." Sounded the feline boy as he lapped up the attention he was receiving from his mother.

Every time without fail. No matter what they did 'this' was always the result.

Wordlessly Nodoka picked up a cup of cold water she'd left aside and dumped it unceremoniously over her son, now daughters head.

The furry girl sputtered and shot up from her curled up position.

Were saber tiger Ranma-chan was every bit the bombshell her mother was. Not but a few inch's shorter than her male self she could still tower over most people. The pants that had once been an ill fit as a girl were now as snug as hot pants, especially around her flaming red furred tail until it had 'accommodated' itself. Her silk top had to be adjusted to properly fit Ranmas new dimensions in either firm or gender. It was loose without being baggy as a human but tight enough as a lycan to outline every muscle or curve depending on the temperature of water.

"Dang it Mom! Couldn't you snap me out of it some other way?" Said the girl as she reflexively turned herself back into a human.

'At least he's got that down pat.' Her mother thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have the patience to wait Ranma." She said "It's imperative that you master your lycan form as soon as possible."

"Why? You've been psyched up about this since I first changed. Why is it so important that I need that c-c-ca-furry body anyway. I just don't change and I'll be fine."

Nodoka's gaze hardened.

"Did you forget what I told you?"

"No." Ranma sail while bringing her hands up in a warding sign. "I just don't think it needs to be immediate. Look I'll go to school, and when I come back we'll work on it some more. Okay? Bye."

"Ranma..." Nodoka called weakly after her son turned daughter, looking down into her reflection in her own cold tea.

"Not enough time."

* * *

It was a whole new experience for Ranma. Walking to Furikan on his lonesome. They're was no more arguing with him about horrible things he'd apparently done, no one to ignore or to be ignored by when the arguing got to intense and especially no one to hit him into the next district if they thought he was doing something perverted.

He hated it.

Then again, he did get the chance to b alone with his thoughts, like...

"NIHAO AIREN!"

As much as he hated the full change the boy couldn't fault the extra power he received as in human form. After all it was only because of that, that he just barely managed to avoid the amazons descending bike.

As soon as her bike touched the ground Shampoo seemed to teleport and latch onto her 'husband'.

"Airen take Shampoo on date?" She said while wriggling suggestively against the boy, whose protests and attempts at removal were steadfastly ignored.

"Sorry I gotta go bye." Ranma said in a rush, taking off before Shampoo.

***splash***

"Miaoh."

"AAGGHH!"

Ranma kicked into high gear as the vivacious Amazon opened a bottle of cold water over herself triggering her curse.

Fortunately as fast as neko-Shampoo was the new and improved Ranma was faster. Managing to lose the cat after 5 minutes of full tilt chasing.

Shampoo fumed before turning back to get her cloths. Triggering her husbands new instincts would be no fun if she couldn't become human soon enough to take advantage of them.

Ranma continued his sprint until he was sure that the amorous amazon wasn't following him.

So basically until he was at Furikan's front gates.

Brushing himself free of any imaginary dirt that all people seem to get covered in before and after gong anywhere he walked through the gates, only to avoid getting impaled through the eye by a wooden sword.

"Foul sorcerer!" Came the voice of Furikan's true blunder. "What have you done to the fair Akane Tendo!"

"Huh?" Was the boys intelligent response.

"Do not play the fool Saotome! The most beautiful flower of Nerima has lost her fiery spirit. She ignored even I her one true love in my effort to to court her this morn." Kuno said with a river of tears running down his face.

'Really? Was it something 'I' did?' The pigtailed boy thought. The only thing that he could think of was that talk they...oh.

"Look Kuno, I'll go talk to her. Maybe find out whats wrong okay?"

Kuno just pointed his bokken at the younger boy once more.

"Nay. I see through your flimsy ploy o foul one. I refuse to let your dark magics further ensnare Akane. Have at thee!"

He darted forward, his wooden sword poised to take out the lycan in one blow.

In an outcome everyone watching the spectacle was expecting. Ranma simply leaned out of the path of the overextended bokken then used then used the idiots own forward momentum to send him crashing head first into the concrete. Kuno's head, since it was much thicker and considerably denser than the manufactured stone easily ploughing through it. The blow didn't kill him like it would others, but it would leave him out for the count for a good while.

'Even this idiot is easier to beat now.' Thought Ranma.

Though truth be told he hadn't considered Kuno a challenge almost since he first arrived, but even then he's never felt that the wannabe samurai was 'that' slow, or easy to smash his face into the pavement.

He didn't have time to ponder just how much stronger he was normally, he hurried into school before the bell rang. Leaving Kuno to be pulled out by the school nurse right after she got her 8th pay raise of the year. She had boat payments after all.

* * *

"Anything?"

"I've told you for the past 27 times NO!"

"Oh...anything now?"

"Rrrrr."

The van crept along the streets of Tokyo. Criss-crossing every road in every district like...something that needs through checking. Scouring the streets for their elusive pray.

"We've been looking for over an hour." The small blond whined.

"And maybe if we weren't searching through one of the world biggest city's we would have found it by now." Said the silver haired, her eyes never leaving the radar monitor in front of her.

'why the hell did we get stuck with such crappy equipment.' She thought.

The blond turned to the sole member of the team "Anything Alan?"

The well dressed gentlemen in the front passenger seat had his head out the window, taking in a deep breath before quickly pulling in and going into a coughing fit.

"***Hack*...**Too...*cough*..dirty."

"That'd be why they're all wearing those med masks around here." Said Koneko. Her eyes still firmly fixed on the road ahead.

"Can you stop with the sarcasm." The other woman snapped back, We won't get anyw...hold it I got something."

The van came to a screeching halt. The cars behind it were less than pleased.

"Is it what were looking for?" Asked Koneko, imitating the same tone a child would use when they see a figure putting presents down in front of their tree and ask if its a jolly fat man.

"It isn't tuned to pick up anything else." She replied.

"Perfect." Koneko's face split into a catty grin. Jamming her foot down the van sped down the road to it's destination.

It stopped.

Their was a 'very' loud crash behind them.

"Ah, where is it?"

The van took off once more a moment later.

* * *

It was a miracle that Ranma hadn't been held back a year at Furikan, the amount of times he'd ditched, took off and just genuinely ignored his sensei would have normally guaranteed him a seat in the same class's he was in the previous with with classmates several inch's shorter than he. His actual work wasn't anything to gloat about either. Ranma was to academics that Gosenkugi was to physical activity, they simply didn't go together. He had no interest in learning things that didn't have anything to do with martial arts.

That is until a few days ago.

Nodoka made it quite clear that she would not have an idiot for a son. While she would have preferred that he stay home until he got the change under control she caved, but got him incentive to take school seriously.

She got her hands on all of Nabiki's blackmail on him.

It was part of the unwritten parents code to embarrass your kids after all, that is if they don't play ball.

Needless to say the teachers were most pleased in seeing the boy actually taking notes.

Now though his attention was elsewhere. Sure he was taking down the teachers droning of pi and integers (to which many would later ask why the teacher was talking about math in a history class). Anyway the pigtailed boys thoughts soon turned to his 'possibly' former fiance just a few seats away. She hadn't even looked at him when he walked in. In fact she seemed to be deliberately avoiding any kind of contact with him. By contrast Ukyo seemed to be doing all she could to get his attention without alerting the teacher.

"Ms Kounji! Buckets, Now!"

She wasn't doing a very good job.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come any quicker for Ranma. Normally it's when he'd take the opportunity to inhale the heavenly choir inducing bento that Kasumi made made avoiding Akane's mallet when Shampoo and Ukyo tried to tempt him with their food.

It was almost the exact opposite today.

He didn't have the choir inducing lunch from Kasumi, he had one from his mom. Sadly it seems like Nodoka Saotome hasn't gotten quite used to cooking for anyone but herself just yet after such a long period. So instead of food of the divine hand crafted by an angel on earth he was stuck with mortal food made by a woman who apparently enjoyed the taste of overcooked rice and a sauce that westerners simply called 'brown'.

Since when is brown a flavor?

Anyway. Second and more importantly Akane still wasn't there. Even when...

"Come on Ran-chan. Just one bite."

….Somethings stay the same.

Even though he was sorely tempted to ditch the mediocrely prepared meal in favor of what he knows to be top quality food, he was still concerned by the lack of Akane by his side accusing him of being a womanizer and hitting him as hard as she could into the horizon.

Okay maybe he didn't miss 'that'. Still...

He pulled himself from his seated position underneath one of the courtyard trees. Closing his only partially eaten lunch box while he turned to address the girls.

"Sorry girls but I gotta go." He quickly and turned to leave.

Only to be pulled back down.

Damn! Why is nothing ever that easy?

Strong hands held him down while the other hands held chopsticks close to his mouth.

"C'mon Ran-chan, you know you wanna."

"No! Airen eat too too delicious Ramen. It have special ingredients just for you."

Ranma didn't even have time to vocalize his opinions as Ukyo gave the amazon a heated glare.

"Can't you go five minutes without trying to drug him?"

Shampoo's head snapped up to face the chef.

"Can't you? Shampoo try your food and it tastes like kitchen destroyers!"

"WHAT!"

Ranma managed to slip away from the two girls before they really started going at it. Who wouldn't after you compared their cooking to Akanes.

* * *

It wasn't really all that easy looking for her either. While she couldn't go off campus that didn't make her anymore predictable in where she could be. While years of combat training had narrowed Ranma's interests down to his fists and his stomach, Akane for all he knew (which he didn't) had a good number of non fighting related hobbies, and since he knew of no club room locations he was scratching his head in confusion after only a few minutes of searching.

"Okay I've checked the yard, the pool and the classroom. Where else is there to look?"

"Have you tried the gym?" Said a boy who popped up next to him.

"No, thanks for that...ah...who are you exactly?"

"Akane's stalker." The boy answered.

"Akane's stalker?" The cursed fighter said, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yep." He said proudly. Pulling out a rather large folder with a picture of Akane on the cover and quickly flipped through it.

"From 12:30 to 1:00 every Thursday Akane attends the rhythmic gymnastics club practice. Leaving herself 10 minutes to eat her lunch of three salmon rolls, 4 spoonfuls of rice and home made chocolate pudding and orange juice in the seven to 8 minutes and returning to class with 20 to 25 seconds to spare. Unless of course something occurs involving you.'

"...thanks."

"Your welcome." The stalker said merrily.

"By the way."

"Yeah?"

Seconds later Ranma was heading for the gym. The sounds of someone choking on a mass of paper growing quieter as he did so.

* * *

Ranma stood in front of the gym door, stock still.

It wasn't like he could just walk in. He knew the drill, he goes through that door and a second later a dozen or more girls in leotards scream bloody murder at the pervert. He'd been in situations like that more than enough times to know the drill.

So he did what so few other teenage boys in that situation wood think of doing.

He knocked.

The sound in the room decreased somewhat but didn't completely stop. The door opened and a dirty blond haired girl poked her head out. Her expression turned to annoyance upon seeing a boy and unconsciously moved herself further behind the door.

"What do you want Saotome?" She snapped.

"Ah, is Akane there. I need to speak with her." He said as best he could without his usual arrogant tone that worked it's way into even his most sincere of words.

The girls eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah she's here. But she doesn't want to see you."

"Please." He said to which the girls narrowed eyes flung open. "It's really important."

"Look Jerk! I told you that...you know what, come on in." Her attitude did a complete 180 as she practically pulled him inside.

It was what Ranma had expected. Girls scattered about the room on gym mats, each stretching in ways that would have ordinary and non desensitized boys drowning in drool, or practicing with the equipment and WHOAH!

He'd seen Akane every day since he'd come to Nerima. He'd seen her in every which way possible. Happy, angry, sad. He'd seen her in her uniform, her gi, her swim suit, her 'birthday' suit (which the angry would soon follow), he'd even seen her in a leotard when she was training to beat Kodachi. He'd even called her 'cute' before.

Right now though he was thinking of her as something entirely different.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Akane was in the center of one of the mats practicing with the ribbon, while other club member's marveled just as he did at the display.

She moved with the grace so many in Nerima had always possessed yet had always eluded her, until now. She danced and skipped about like a cat. The ribbon moving as an extension of herself, weaving and winding as if it were blessed with a mind of its own.

In all the time since Akane had last dawned a leotard to face Kodachi he had never even dreamed her to be so...perfect.

"AKANE! THE PERVERT'S HERE TO STARE AT YOU!"

The girl who let him in yelled loud enough to cease all activity in the room. All at once almost every eye in the room turned towards him, auras of anger flaring up all as one massive blaze. Each girl holding their seemingly harmless equipment in a manner that reminded him of his first fight with Kodachi.

"Hey Ranma."

Much to the mischievous girls horror and his relief the dozens of angry auras winked out when confusion replaced their righteous feminine anger.

Akane had dropped her ribbon and walked over to the boy. Not a knit brow be seen or a growl to be heard from her. Needless to say this was surprising for the girl who'd mallet him for asking another girl for directions.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She said, snapping him oput of his stupor.

"Wha?..I mean, yeah. Do you think we could go somewhere less crowded and talk?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me go change." She picked up her ribbon again and headed to the locker room. Leading Ranma to exit the gym before the other girls realized he was still in it.

The blond girl watched the events transpire and pouted. She wanted blood.

* * *

It was a few minutes later when Akane came out. This time in full uniform.

He felt oddly relieved about that.

"So Akane..." He started.

"Will this take long? Class starts in twenty minutes." She snapped at him.

"This is important Akane!" He said heatedly.

"Well." She started glancing around; seeing other students looking over at them, whispering.

"Can we take this someplace private?" She asked.

"Sure."

Then, leaving no time to scream he picked up the girl in a bridal hold and with a single leap jumped to the roof. Setting the sputtering girl don as she looked at him with eyes ablaze.

"You jerk! You could have warned me you were going to do that!"

"Sorry." He said.

Believe it or not she seemed to calm down considerably, simply huffing.

"Anyway since when can you leap tall buildings in a single bound?" She asked. Feeling kind of corny for saying that.

"Heh. It was a little harder than it looked but ever since my Lycan blood kicked in I've felt better than I ever have. Like I could take Saffron with one hand and Herb with the other." He said in an all too familiar cocky voice.

"Yeah, your Were powers are awesome I guess." She said quietly.

"You guess? Akane are you okay?" He asked.

"What! Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She said a little too quickly.

"No your not." He said with a final tone and crossed his arms. "You wouldn't even look at me most of the day. Not to mention you didn't do anything when I walked in to the gym with all those girls in their with you. The Aknae I know would have malleted be half way to Okinawa at the mere mention of the word 'pervert."

"I,I,I." She stammered. She had to admit that was a pretty big part of their routine to miss and not realise something was wrong.

"Please Akane. Tell me whats wrong." He pleaded.

He could see fear flash across her face for a moment. Her hands balling and un-balling.

"I...I can't do it." She finally said.

"Do what?"

"I can't marry you."

You could hear a pin drop. Neither moved for who knows how long. The bell could have rang for all they care at the moment.

"Why?" He breathed out.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Is it because I'm a were tiger? I don't have to change you know so It will be like it never happened!"

"I."

"I mean neither of us like it so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ranma it..."

"Sure they're will be a few problems but..."

"IT'S EVERYTHING YOU IDIOT!"

He stopped to stare at her.

"Everything?"

She couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sick of it Ranma. I'm sick and tired of how crazy my life is now ever since you came into it." Her voice became heated. "I'm sick of the constant fights, drugging s, monsters, destruction and the kidnappings by the weird princes from places I've never even heard of before!" It was like she was almost yelling. "I'd FINALLY thought that we'd reached some semblance of a normal life after that 'disaster' of a wedding. Only to have something else SHOVED IN MY FACE!"

He was speechless. I mean Akane had protested about things from time to time but he had no idea that she felt like this.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I want a normal life Ranma. I want to wake up in the morning to my alarm not you fighting a panda. I want to go to school without the building coming down around me. I want to live without having to keep my guard up so I'm not abducted or attacked. And even though I hate to say it these are all things I know I won't be able to have if I don't get out of this life right now. Something I can do that 'you' can't."

She walked past the stunned boy toward the roof door.

"Akane."

She stopped

"I love you!"

"...Goodbye Ranma."

She closed the door behind her, closing the door on her old life for what she hoped would be the last time.

Poor naive girl.

* * *

Anyone who'd looked at the gender challenged boy then would have thought him one of the living dead. Dragging his feet back to class nary making a sound past pitiful moaning, his eyes dead and lifeless.

He shambled out of the classroom a few hours later at a considerably more lively yet still slow pace, not even paying attention to the world around himself.

"RANMA!"

He couldn't feel worse, but the lost boy was going to give it a try anyway.

Ryoga's fist came down like a meteor, intent on demolishing Ranma's skull. The boy in question who was normally flashy in his movements dodged the punch while giving all the appearance that he hadn't dodged and Ryoga was just a clumsy oaf.

The lost boy stumbled as he lost his footing, catching himself just before he fell flat on his face. He turned to face Ranma's back. His eyes blazing in anger.

"Get back here you coward! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Go away Ryoga." Was the pigtailed boys reply.

The fanged boy just stared after his hated rival before clenching his teeth in anger. He charged Ranma like an enraged bull.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Once more Ranma did nothing, well almost nothing. At a speed surpassing the chestnut fist he dodged to the right, using his left leg to hook the lost boys foot and making him crash into the concrete path.

Ryoga was literally shaking with anger when he pulled himself out of the walkway. He started glowing a sickly green.

"RRAANNMMAA!"

"Your not worth it."

"WHAT!"

This time Ranma stopped, all those leaving the school had stopped to watch the exchange.

Ranma looked him dead in the eye, causing the lost boy to flinch slightly then spoke in an even voice.

"I've had what I can safely call one of the worst days of my life you idiot. I don't need some bacon brained moron who won't accept that he's the only one to blame for everything in his life making it worse. Whatever is wrong with you, it's your fault.

You could see the iris in Ryoga's eyes go white with rage.

"I'm done with you Ryoga. Your not worth it."

Ryoga's teeth began to crack under pressure.

"You never were."

Right before Ryoga was about to blow his to, he stopped as for once in his life he had a thought.

"How dare you. How DARE you say that I would hurt Aane."

Ranma's formally even glare began to gain heat of their own.

"I saw her on her way home from school. I tried to greet her and you know what I saw. Tears. Akane the strongest and most beautiful woman I know was reduced to tears. Tears that you probably made!"

People in the crowd could see the pig tailed boy's fist clench and unclench.

"Don't start Ryoga. You really don't want to make me mad."

"Don't start? DON'T START? I haven't even begun! Do you know how lucky you are to have a girl like Akane? I've lost track of how many times I've tried to win her from you. But 'no' , she stays with you. No matter what you do or how badly you insult her she always goes back to you without you working at it. Why? Why are things always so F***ING easy for you!

The crowd started backing away.

"Everything I have I had to earn for myself. But you! Your old man taught you martial arts, I had to learn everything on m own without a teacher. I haven't seen my parents in years. I haven't been to school since I left for China, and the only girl I've ever loved is the fiancee of a bastard that doesn't deserve anyone in the first place! I..."

***WHAM***

The lost boy went flying full force into the school leaving an impressive hole in the wall. Courtesy of a furry fist the size of his head.

Ranma-neko was angry. He was beyond angry. His eyes were now pure white and he was literally trembling with rage. He didn't even feel the change or his human mind recede as his came forward. He had no idea what his human self wanted seconds ago, but he knew one thing.

This yellow furred one wanted one of his pack!

Time to go nuts!

* * *

A horrible feeling washed over Nodoka, sending a clammy tingle up her spine.

Something was very wrong.

"Ranma." She whispered.

She stood up from her seat. Straightened out her blouse and jeans and quickly headed for the door.

***click*** ***click***

The door was locked.

"Ranma didn't lock the door this morning." She said to herself.

In fact neither did she.

***creak***

She whipped around at the sound.

***creak***

It was coming from upstairs.

She knew her house. She'd lived here long enough and her senses were accute enough to recognize what each sound was. When something dropped to the floor, when the the timbers were settling.

When someone was upstairs.

Slowly she started walking upstairs. Quietly and painlessly shifting to lycan form.

***Creak***

Ranma's room!

She tip toed up to her son's door. Holding a breath she reached for the handle.

Her claws popped.

Three.

Two.

One.

***BANG***

The door almost flew off it's hinges as the adult were-smilodon kicked it open. She jumped in, snarling and flashing her claws.

Nothing, literally nothing. The only thing occupying her son's room was a bed.

"You really should decorate in here."

"I kn..." The giant woman spun around on her heel, racking her claws through he air were the owner of the other voice used to be.

The small figure hung in the air for a second before it's boot shot out and connected with Nodoka's face, sending her crashing into the wall then landing on her son's bed.

Fortunately for her the blow didn't knock her out. While dazed she could still make out who had hit her.

"Koneko." She half growled and half whimpered.

The 5 foot nothing blonde in the long coat smirked and sauntered into the room. Her heavy boot clicking with each step.

"Het there kitty. Long time no see." The smaller of the two said playfully.

Nodoka just growled and charged, ready to eviscerate the petite woman.

Koneko just snorted and latched hold of the red heads extended arm. Moving out of the way before throwing her into the hallway wall.

Koneko grabbed hold of the arm again, pulling Nodoka's head out of the wall and bringing her into a painful arm hold.

"Where are your kids bitch?" The blonde said quietly.

"I don't h-AGH!" The arm hold went up further.

"Then I don't suppose you can tell me why I can smell a teenage boy and girl with their scents mixed with your do you? Or have you been looking for some satisfaction since your fat s**t of a man left and you like to experiment?" She sneered.

***Crack***

The crystal clearness of the sound let a smiling Koneko and a hissing Nodoka know the massive woman's arm had been snapped right at the socket. Koneko threw her hostage to the floor, making her cry out in pain as she landed on her bad arm.

Nodoka didn't have the time to make a break for it as she found a high tech silver shotgun leveled between her eyes. (1)

"Now lets try this again. Tell me where your kids are and I'll splatter you all over this hall."

"Don't you mean Tell me where your kids are and I 'won't' splatter you all over this hall?" Nodoka said through clenched teeth.

Koneko chuckled. "Oh I'm going to kill you, and tell me or not I'll still drill a whole threw your head with this baby. Then I'll kill your kids, your husband and anyone less who so much as looked at you without trying to do what I'm doing right now." The hunter said this as if she were talking about the weather.

"Then what possible incentive is there for me to tell you anything?" Nodoka grunted.

"...That would explain my lack of success with interrogation." The smaller woman said as she came to a sudden realization.

"Koneko." A silver laced voice called out.

The aforementioned woman looked around to see Sylph holding an address book.

"Shes got the number for 'Furikan high' in here. Wanna bet that's where her brats are?"

Koneko gave her a toothy grin.

"Well Nodoka looks like...hey where did see go?"

The space where a member of the largest Lycan species once occupied was now empty. She looked right and into the room , spotting an open window in the room she just left.

She whistled. "For a big girl she sure is quiet."

***Whack***

"Ow! What the hell?" She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why do you even have super senses if you can't hear a 300lb amazon make a brake for it?" She yelled.

"Hey you were looking right down the hall." Koneko said in defense.

"I'm distinctly lacking in enhanced senses, and my view of her was rather blocked by that gaudy jacket you just 'had' to have." Said Sylph before turning to head down the stairs after Nodoka.

"C'mon, theres only one place she'd go."

* * *

Ryoga managed to pull himself out of the wall, stumbling slightly before growling in rage.

"That was a cheap shot Sao...to..me?"

He saw a black furred mass in his rivals cloths. No way, that couldn't be, could it?

The beast lunged at him, tackling him to the ground as it tried to claw his face off. Ryoga was barely able to hold the thing off, eternally grateful for his families super strength. He was able to push the creature back enough the roll off to the side leaving what he guess was his rival to dig his claws into the earth beneath him.

"Saotome, what the hell happened to you?"

Ranma- neko didn't utter a word and simply resumed his attack on the boy.

Ryoga brought his arms up in defense as Ranma almost seemed to teleport to inches in front of him, his arm already in mid swing to deliver a devastating right hook A loud snapping was heard as the lost boy's right arm broke like once of Akane's training bricks, once more sending him skidding back.

Ryoga didn't have time to vocalize his pain as Ranma-neko was already past his now open guard and delivered a stomach rupturing head butt, launching him twenty feet into the air before crashing to the earth below.

This was ridiculous! After all that training with the breaking point he was nigh indestructible, just last week he'd been his by a truck and it was the truck that came of worse for it. Yet this monster his rival had turned into was mangling him like he was a white belt or something.

Ryoga might have been pig headed but even he knew how badly he was outclassed at the moment. A useless arm, a liquefied mid-section and his vision wasn't twenty twenty at the moment where his opponent was fresh as a daisy and stronger than ever.

He needed to come up with a plan and soon, sadly that would require time that the Sabre toothed creature wouldn't supply.

"Airen!"

"Ran-chan!"

The cat boy turned to see amid the sea of running humans were his two mates heading towards him.

"Airen no kill pig boy." She didn't want her husband to become a senseless murderer, even if he couldn't control his cat form.

Not when he could be doing 'other' things with it.

I needn't tell you what Ukyo was thinking. Repeating lines is such a waste.

Of course the lycan's mind wasn't focused on sex right now. It had the more immediate problem of dealing with this rival who wanted to beat him and take his territory. Ranma-Neko growled viscously at the girls to get the message and leave.

Fortunately he girls weren't cats. They had no reason to listen to him especially when they're was an injured friend, acquaintance, person that they needed to help. Not the least bit fearful that they would be attacked they made their way over to the badly injured Ryoga.

Ranma-neko didn't like that. They were 'his' mates!"

He'd just have to 'reclaim' them when he got rid of the competition.

He ran at the fallen boy once more, his hands hitting the ground as he moved like some sort of ape.

Then like a tiger.

It was nothing short of a miracle (or perhaps just good needlework) that the alterations to his cloths had been made with changing forms in mind, because anything else would have shredded when he further transformed from a half prehistoric tiger into a full one. The cloths became taunt against him as his muscles bulged out even further and his legs shifted to parallel his arms.

The earth flew up as the several hundred pound lycan came crashing down on the threes location. Missing the two girls by inches and trapping the downed Hibiki between his paws. Growling an baring his long teeth,

Ryoga for one of the few times in his life was truly scared, he'd never been so utterly beaten with so few blows, but what made it more terrifying was unlike the normal Ranma, the one who'd leave his to stew in his anger in a mangled heap, this one was fully intending to rip him apart. It's teeth were inches from piercing his eyes.

He weighted what few options he had left. He couldn't overpower him even if his arm wasn't broken. He couldn't use his iron cloth techniques, with his back to the earth he'd do more damage to himself in this state than Ranma.

That left one option.

His cursed sense of direction.

A family who's faces he barely remembered.

His jusenkyo curse.

The humiliating defeats.

"Well always just be friends."

It was all Ranma's fault.

All Ranma's fault.

Ranma's fault.

Ranma's

Ranma

RANMA

RRRRRAAAANNNMMMMAAA!

"YAMI REI SHISHI HOKODAN!"

From the eternally 'blameless boy' boy fired a massive beam of dark green energy easily three times the size of any other attack he'd ever released before. The Yami Rei Shishi Hokodan' or 'dark soul roaring lion bullet' went beyond the deepest despair needed for the regular version, beyond the deepest darkness of his mind. For one second it forced him into a sort of meditative state, a selective trance if you will that blocks out even the faintest memory of happiness and joy. Leaving only a lifetime of despair and hatred to focus your power with. What Ryoga had unleashed on his hated enemy was not a simple beam of negative emotion, it was raw negative ki. Pure yang energy.

He may as well have shot Ranma in the stomach with an rpg.

The enormous cat launched fifty feet into the air riding the green beam.

Unfortunately for the Hibiki boy lycans had an inbuilt invincibility mode that made them immune to anything that wasn't magical. Ki not being magical only served to aggravate the lycan as the damage was already healing as it was being inflicted. Ranma-neko managed to pull himself off the beam as it continued it's path upwards into space and landed sadly on his feet. The smoking tatters of what had once been his silk shirt and a wounded stomach that was already almost completely healed the only indication that he'd been attacked at all.

Ryoga feel back, even though he never risen in the first place. That attack had taken everything he had left and then some. He didn't even have enough energy left to move. All he could hope now was that he'd at least give Saotome indigestion.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

(1) Think of the final gun for that guy who uses shotguns in final fantasy 8

This wasn't actually meant to be out. It's actually part of a chapter which I was writing before I got writers block. I had the end of it all done in my mind, however the middle part needed to transition to the end is a blank to me. I just thought since it wasn't doing anything at the moment and I stopped writing on a cliffhanger I thought I'd turn it into a chapter all on it's own.

Sorry for the wait.

Remember I'm using a word program that doesn't have a grammer check feature and I couldn't reach the storys previous beta reader, so any errors you can point out would be appreciated.


End file.
